1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of insect control. Certain embodiments concern methods and compositions comprising nucleic acid segments which encode Bacillus thuringiensis-derived xcex4-endotoxins. Disclosed are methods of altering Cry1 crystal proteins by mutagenesis of the loop regions between the xcex1-helices of the protein""s domain 1 or of the loop region between xcex1-helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2-strand 1 of domain 2 to give rise to modified Cry1 proteins (Cry1*) which have improved activity against Lepidopteran insects. Various methods for making and using these recombinantly-engineered proteins and nucleic acid segments, including development of transgenic plant cells and recombinant host cells are also disclosed.
1.2 Description of the Related Art
The most widely used microbial pesticides are derived from the bacterium Bacillus thuringiensis. B. thuringiensis is a Gram-positive bacterium that produces crystal proteins which are specifically toxic to certain orders and species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins. Compositions including B. thuringiensis strains which produce insecticidal proteins have been commercially-available and used as environmentally-acceptable insecticides because they are quite toxic to the specific target insect, but are harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
xcex4-endotoxins are used to control a wide range of leaf-eating caterpillars and beetles, as well as mosquitoes. B. thuringiensis produces a proteinaceous parasporal body or crystal which is toxic upon ingestion by a susceptible insect host. For example, B. thuringiensis subsp. kurstaki HD-1 produces a crystal inclusion comprising xcex4-endotoxins which are toxic to the larvae of a number of insects in the order Lepidoptera (Schnepf and Whiteley, 1981).
1.2.1xcex4-Endotoxins
xcex4-endotoxins are a large collection of insecticidal proteins produced by B. thuringiensis. Over the past decade research on the structure and function of B. thuringiensis toxins has covered all of the major toxin categories, and while these toxins differ in specific structure and function, general similarities in the structure and function are assumed. Based on the accumulated knowledge of B. thuringiensis toxins, a generalized mode of action for B. thuringiensis toxins has been created and includes: ingestion by the insect, solubilization in the insect midgut (a combination stomach and small intestine), resistance to digestive enzymes sometimes with partial digestion actually xe2x80x9cactivatingxe2x80x9d the toxin, binding to the midgut cells, formation of a pore in the insect cells and the disruption of cellular homeostasis (English and Slatin, 1992).
1.2.2 Genes Encoding Crystal Proteins
Many of the xcex4-endotoxins are related to various degrees by similarities in their amino acid sequences. Historically, the proteins and the genes which encode them were classified based largely upon their spectrum of insecticidal activity. The review by Hxc3x6fte and Whiteley (1989) discusses the genes and proteins that were identified in B. thuringiensis prior to 1990, and sets forth the nomenclature and classification scheme which has traditionally been applied to B. thuringiensis genes and proteins. cryI genes encode lepidopteran-toxic CryI proteins. cryII genes encode CryII proteins that are toxic to both lepidopterans and dipterans. cryIII genes encode coleopteran-toxic CryIII proteins, while cryIV genes encode dipteran-toxic CryIV proteins.
Based on the degree of sequence similarity, the proteins were further classified into subfamilies; more highly related proteins within each family were assigned divisional letters such as CryIA, CryIB, CryIC, etc. Even more closely related proteins within each division were given names such as CryIC1, CryIC2, etc.
Recently a new nomenclature has been proposed which systematically classifies the Cry proteins based upon amino acid sequence homology rather than upon insect target specificities. This classification scheme is summarized in Table 1.
1.2.3 Crystal Proteins Find Utility as Bioinsecticides
The utility of bacterial crystal proteins as insecticides was extended when the first isolation of a coleopteran-toxic B. thuringiensis strain was reported (Krieg et al., 1983; 1984). This strain (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,203, specifically incorporated herein by reference), designated B. thuringiensis var. tenebrionis, is reported to be toxic to larvae of the coleopteran insects Agelastica alni (blue alder leaf beetle) and Leptinotarsa decemlineata (Colorado potato beetle).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,837 also describes hybrid B. thuringiensis var. kurstaki strains which showed activity against lepidopteran insects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,279 (corresponding to EP 0221024) discloses a hybrid B. thuringiensis containing a plasmid from B. thuringiensis var. kurstaki encoding a lepidopteran-toxic crystal protein-encoding gene and a plasmid from B. thuringiensis tenebrionis encoding a coleopteran-toxic crystal protein-encoding gene. The hybrid B. thuringiensis strain produces crystal proteins characteristic of those made by both B. thuringiensis kurstaki and B. thuringiensis tenebrionis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,016 (corresponding to EP 0303379) discloses a B. thuringiensis isolate identified as B. thuringiensis MT 104 which has insecticidal activity against coleopterans and lepidopterans.
1.2.4 CRY1 Endotoxins
The characterization of the lepidopteran-toxic B. thuringiensis Cry1Aa crystal protein, and the cloning, DNA sequencing, and expression of the gene which encodes it have been described (Schnepf and Whitely, 1981; Schnepf et al., 1985). In related publications, U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,885 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,036 (specifically incorporated herein by reference), the expression of the native B. thuringiensis Cry1Aa crystal protein in E. coli is disclosed.
Several cry1C genes have been described in the prior art. A cry1C gene truncated at the 3xe2x80x2 end was isolated from B. thuringiensis subsp. aizawai 7.29 by Sanchis et al. (1988). The truncated protein exhibited toxicity towards Spodoptera species. The sequence of the truncated cry1C gene and its encoded protein was disclosed in PCT WO 88/09812 and in Sanchis et al., (1989). The sequence of a cry1C gene isolated from B. thuringiensis subsp. entomocidus 60.5 was described by Honee et al., (1988). This gene is recognized as the holotype cry1C gene by Hofte and Whiteley (1989). The sequence of a cry1C gene is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,133.
The cry1C gene from B. thuringiensis subsp. aizawai EG6346, contained on plasmids pEG315 and pEG916 described herein, encodes a Cry1C protein identical to that described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,133. The Cry1C protein described by Sanchis et al, (1989) and in PCT WO 88/09812 differs from the EG6346 Cry1C protein at several positions that can be described as substitutions within the EG6346 Cry1C protein: Cry1C N3661, W376C, P377Q, A378R, P379H, P380H, V386G, R775A.
Significantly, the amino acid positions 376-380 correspond to amino acid residues predicted to lie within the loop region between xcex2 strand 6 and xcex2 strand 7 of Cry1C, using the nomenclature adopted by Li et al. (1991) for identifying structures within Cry3A. Bioassay comparisons between the Cry1C protein of strain EG6346 and the Cry1C protein of strain aizawai 7.29 revealed no significant differences in insecticidal activity towards S. exigua, T. ni, or P. xylostella. These results suggested that the two Cry1C proteins exhibited the same insecticidal specificity in spite of their different amino acid sequences within the predicted loop region between xcex2 strand 6 and xcex2 strand 7.
Smith and Ellar (1994) reported the cloning of a cry1C gene from B. thuringiensis strain HD229 and demonstrated that amino acid substitutions within the putative loop region between xcex2 strand 6 and xcex2 strand 7 (xe2x80x9cloop xcex2 6-7xe2x80x9d) altered the insecticidal specificity of Cry1C towards Spodoptera frugiperda and Aedes aegypti but did not improve the toxicity of Cry1C towards either insect pest. These results appeared to conflict with the aforementioned bioassay comparison between the EG6346 Cry1C protein and the aizawai 7.29 Cry1C protein showing no effect of amino acid substitutions within loop xcex2 6-7 of Cry1C on insecticidal specificity. Accordingly, the cry1C gene from strain aizawai 7.29 was re-sequenced where variant codons for the active toxin region were reported by Sanchis et al., (1989) and in PCT WO 88/09812. The results of that sequence analysis revealed no differences in the amino acid sequences of the active toxins of Cry1C from strain EG6346 and of Cry1C from strain aizawai 7.29. Thus, the prior art on the Cry1C protein of strain aizawai 7.29, in light of the aforementioned bioassay comparisons with the Cry1C protein of strain EG6346, incorrectly taught that multiple amino acid substitutions within loop xcex2 6-7 of Cry1C had no effect on insecticidal specificity. Recently, Smith et al., (1996) also reported unspecified sequencing errors in the aizawai 7.29 cry1C gene.
1.2.5 Molecular Genetic Techniques Facilitate Protein Engineering
The revolution in molecular genetics over the past decade has facilitated a logical and orderly approach to engineering proteins with improved properties. Site specific and random mutagenesis methods, the advent of polymerase chain reaction (PCR(trademark)) methodologies, and related advances in the field have permitted an extensive collection of tools for changing both amino acid sequence, and underlying genetic sequences for a variety of proteins of commercial, medical, and agricultural interest.
Following the rapid increase in the number and types of crystal proteins which have been identified in the past decade, researchers began to theorize about using such techniques to improve the insecticidal activity of various crystal proteins. In theory, improvements to xcex4-endotoxins should be possible using the methods available to protein engineers working in the art, and it was logical to assume that it would be possible to isolate improved variants of the wild-type crystal proteins isolated to date. By strengthening one or more of the aforementioned steps in the mode of action of the toxin, improved molecules should provide enhanced activity, and therefore, represent a breakthrough in the field. If specific amino acid residues on the protein are identified to be responsible for a specific step in the mode of action, then these residues can be targeted for mutagenesis to improve performance.
1.2.6 Structural Analyses of Crystal Proteins
The combination of structural analyses of B. thuringiensis toxins followed by an investigation of the function of such structures, motifs, and the like has taught that specific regions of crystal protein endotoxins are, in a general way, responsible for particular functions.
For example, the structure of Cry3A (Li et al., 1991) and Cry1Aa (Grochulski et al, 1995) illustrated that the Cry1 and Cry3 xcex4-endotoxins have three distinct domains. Each of these domains has, to some degree, been experimentally determined to assist in a particular function. Domain 1, for example, from Cry3B2 and Cry1Ac has been found to be responsible for ion channel activity, the initial step in formation of a pore (Walters et al., 1993; Von Tersch et al., 1994). Domains 2 and 3 have been found to be responsible for receptor binding and insecticidal specificity (Aronson et al., 1995; Caramori et al., 1991; Chen et al. 1993; de Maagd et al., 1996; Ge et al., 1991; Lee et al., 1992; Lee et al., 1995; Lu et al., 1994; Smedley and Ellar, 1996; Smith and Ellar, 1994; Rajamohan et al., 1995; Rajamohan et al., 1996; Wu and Dean, 1996). Regions in domain 3 can also impact the ion channel activity of some toxins (Chen et al., 1993, Wolfersberger et al., 1996).
1.3 Deficiencies in the Prior Art
Unfortunately, while many laboratories have attempted to make mutated crystal proteins, few have succeeded in making mutated crystal proteins with improved lepidopteran toxicity. In almost all of the examples of genetically-engineered B. thuringiensis toxins in the literature, the biological activity of the mutated crystal protein is no better than that of the wild-type protein, and in many cases, the activity is decreased or destroyed altogether (Almond and Dean, 1993; Aronson et al., 1995; Chen et al., 1993, Chen et al., 1995; Ge et al., 1991; Kwak et al., 1995; Lu et al., 1994; Rajamohan et al., 1995; Rajamohan et al., 1996; Smedley and Ellar, 1996; Smith and Ellar, 1994; Wolfersberger et al., 1996; Wu and Aronson, 1992). For a crystal protein having approximately 650 amino acids in the sequence of its active toxin, and the possibility of different amino acids at each of these sites, the likelihood of arbitrarily creating a successful new structure is remote, even if a general function to a stretch of 250-300 amino acids can be assigned. Indeed, the above prior art with respect to crystal protein gene mutagenesis has been concerned primarily with studying the structure and function of the crystal proteins, using mutagenesis to perturb some step in the mode of action, rather than with engineering improved toxins.
Several examples, however, do exist in the prior art where improvements to biological activity were achieved by preparing a recombinant crystal protein. Angsuthanasamnbat et al. (1993) demonstrated that a stretch of amino acids in the dipteran-toxic Cry4B delta-endotoxin is proteolytically sensitive and, by repairing this site, the dipteran toxicity of this protein was increased three-fold. In contrast, the elimination of a trypsin cleavage site on the lepidopteran-toxic Cry1C protein was reported to have no effect on insecticidal activity (Lambert et al., 1996). In another example, Wu and Dean (1996) demonstrated that specific changes to amino acids at residues 481-486 (domain 2) in the coleopteran-toxic Cry3A protein increased the biological activity of this protein by 2.4-fold against one target insect, presumably by altering toxin binding. Finally, chimeric Cry1 proteins containing exchanges of domain 2 or domain 3 sequences and exhibiting improved toxicity have been reported, but there is no evidence that toxicity has been improved for more than one lepidopteran insect pest or that insecticidal activity towards other lepidopteran pests has been retained (Caramori et al., 1991; Ge et al., 1991, de Maagd et al., 1996). Based on the prior art, exchanges involving domain 2 or domain 3 would be expected to change insecticidal specificity.
The prior art also provides examples of Cry1A mutants containing mutations encoding amino acid substitutions within the predicted xcex1 helices of domain 1 (Wu and Aronson, 1992; Aronson et al., 1995, Chen et al., 1995). None of these mutations resulted in improved insecticidal activity and many resulted in a reduction in activity, particularly those encoding substitutions within the predicted helix 5 (Wu and Aronson, 1992). Extensive mutagenesis of loop regions within domain 2 have been shown to alter the insecticidal specificity of Cry1C but to not improve its toxicity towards any one insect pest (Smith and Ellar, 1994). Similarly, extensive mutagenesis of loop regions in domain 2 and of xcex2-strand structures in domain 3 of the Cry1A proteins have failed to produce Cry1A mutants with improved toxicity (Aronson et al., 1995; Chen et al., 1993; Kwak et al., 1995; Smedley and Ellar, 1996; Rajamohan et al., 1995; Rajamohan et al., 1996). These results demonstrate the difficulty in engineering improved insecticidal proteins and illustrate that successful engineering of B. thuringiensis toxins does not follow simple and predictable rules.
Collectively, the limited successes in the art to develop synthetic toxins with improved insecticidal activity have stifled progress in this area and confounded the search for improved endotoxins or crystal proteins. Rather than following simple and predictable rules, the successful engineering of an improved crystal protein may involve different strategies, depending on the crystal protein being improved and the insect pests being targeted. Thus, the process is highly empirical.
Accordingly, traditional recombinant DNA technology is clearly not routine experimentation for providing improved insecticidal crystal proteins. What are lacking in the prior art are rational methods for producing genetically-engineered B. thuringiensis Cry1 crystal proteins that have improved insecticidal activity and, in particular, improved toxicity towards a wide range of lepidopteran insect pests.
The present invention seeks to overcome these and other drawbacks inherent in the prior art by providing genetically-engineered modified B. thuringiensis Cry1 xcex4-endotoxin genes, and in particular, cry1C genes, that encode modified crystal proteins having improved insecticidal activity against lepidopterans. Disclosed are novel methods for constructing synthetic Cry1 proteins, synthetically-modified nucleic acid sequences encoding such proteins, and compositions arising therefrom. Also provided are synthetic cry1* expression constructs and various methods of using the improved genes and vectors. In a preferred embodiment, the invention discloses and claims Cry1C* proteins and cry1C* genes which encode the modified proteins.
An isolated nucleic acid segment that encodes a polypeptide having insecticidal activity against Lepidopterans is one aspect of the invention. Such a nucleic acid segment is isolatable from Bacillus thuringiensis NRRL B-21590, NRRL B-21591, NRRL B-21592, NRRL B-21638, NRRL B-21639, NRRL B-21640, NRRL B-21609, or NRRL B-21610, and preferably encodes a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8 SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59 or SEQ ID NO: 61. Exemplary nucleic acid segments specifically hybridizes to, or comprise the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60 or a complement thereof.
In certain embodiments, such a nucleic acid segment may be operably linked to a promoter that expresses the nucleic acid segment in a host cell. In those instances, the nucleic acid segment is typically comprised within a recombinant vector such as a plasmid, cosmid, phage, phagemid, viral, baculovirus, bacterial artificial chromosome, or yeast artificial chromsome. As such, the nucleic acid segment may be used in a recombinant expression method to prepare a recombinant polypeptide, to prepare an insect resistant transgenic plant, or to express the nucleic acid segment in a host cell.
A further aspect of the invention is a host cell which comprises one or more of the nucleic acid segment disclosed herein which encode a modified Cry1* protein. Preferred host cells include bacterial cells, such as E. coli, B. thuringiensis, B. subtilis, B. megaterium, or Pseudomonas spp. cells, with B. thuringiensis NRRL B-21590, NRRL B-21591, NRRL B-21592, NRRL B-21638, NRRL B-21639, NRRL B-21640, NRRL B-21609, and NRRL B-21610 cells being highly preferred. Another preferred host cell is an eukaryotic cell such as a fungal, animal, or plant cell, with plant cells such as grain, tree, vegetable, fruit, berry, nut, grass, cactus, succulent, and ornamental plant cells being highly preferred. Transgenic plant cells such as corn, rice, tobacco, potato, tomato, flax, canola, sunflower, cotton, wheat, oat, barley, and rye cells are particularly preferred.
Host cells which produce one or more of the polypeptide having insecticidal activity against Lepidopterans, host cells which are useful in preparation of recombinant toxin polypeptides, and host cells used in the preparation of a transgenic plant or in generation of pluripotent plant cells represent important aspects of the invention. Such host cells may find particular use in the preparation of an insecticidal polypeptide formulation, such as a polypeptide that comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61, and which is insecticidally active against Lepidopterans.
A polypeptide composition such as those described herein are particularly desirable for use in killing an insect cell, and in the preparation of an insecticidal formulation, such as a plant protective spray formulation. The polypeptide composition may be prepared by culturing a B. thuringiensis NRRL B-21590, NRRL B-21591, NRRL B-21592, NRRL B-21638, NRRL B-21639, NRRL B-21640, NRRL B-21609, or NRRL B-21610 cell under conditions effective to produce a B. thuringiensis crystal protein; and obtaining the B. thuringiensis crystal protein from the cell.
The polypeptide may be used in a method of killing an insect cell. This method generally involves providing to an insect cell an insecticidally-effective amount of the polypeptide composition. Typically, the insect cell is comprised within an insect, and the insect is killed by ingesting the composition directly, or alternatively by ingesting a plant coated with the composition, or ingesting a transgenic plant which expresses the polypeptide composition.
Another important embodiment of the invention is a purified antibody that specifically binds to a polypeptide having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61. Such antibody compositions may be operatively attached to a detectable label, or comprised within an immunodetection kit. Such antibodies find particular use in methods for detecting an insecticidal polypeptide in a biological sample. The method generally involves contacting a biological sample suspected of containing such a polypeptide with an antibody under conditions effective to allow the formation of immunecomplexes, and detecting the immunecomplexes so formed.
A transgenic plant having incorporated into its genome a transgene that encodes a polypeptide comprising the amino sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10 , SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61 also represents an important embodiment of the present invention. Such a transgenic plant preferably comprises the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60. Progeny and seed from such a plant and its progeny are also important aspects of the invention.
A method of selecting a Cry1 polypeptide having increased insecticidal activity against a Lepidopteran insect comprising mutagenizing a population of polynucleotides to prepare a population of polypeptides encoded by said polynucleotides and testing said population of polypeptides and identifying a polypeptide having one or more modified amino acids in a loop region of domain 1 or in a loop region between domain 1 and domain 2, wherein said polypeptide has increased insecticidal activity against said insects.
Another important embodiment of the invention is a method of generating a Cry1 polypeptide having increased insecticidal activity against a Lepidopteran insect. Such a method generally involves identifying in such a polypeptide a loop region between adjacent xcex1-helices of domain 1 or between an xcex1-helix of domain 1 and a xcex2 strand of domain 2, then mutagenizing the polypeptide in at least one or more amino acids of one or more of the identified loop regions; and, finally, testing the mutagenized polypeptide to identify a polypeptide having increased insecticidal activity against a Lepidopteran pest.
A method of mutagenizing a Cry1 polypeptide to increase the insecticidal activity of the polypeptide against a Lepidopteran insect is also provided by the invention. This method comprises predicting in such a polypeptide a contiguous amino acid sequence encoding a loop region between adjacent xcex1-helices of domain 1 or between an xcex1-helix of domain 1 and a xcex2 strand of domain 2; mutagenizing one or more of these amino acid residues to produce a population of polypeptides having one or more altered loop regions; testing the population of polypeptides for insecticidal activity against Lepidopterans; and identifying a polypeptide in the population which has increased insecticidal activity against a Lepidopteran insect.
In such methods, the modified amino acid sequence preferably comprises a loop region between xcex1 helices 1 and 2a, xcex1 helices 2b and 3, xcex1 helices 3 and 4, xcex1 helices 4 and 5, xcex1 helices 5 and 6, or xcex1 helices 6 and 7 of domain 1, or between xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2. Preferably, the loop region between xcex1 helices 1 and 2a comprises an amino acid sequence of from about amino acid 41 to about amino acid 47 of a Cry1 protein. Likewise, the loop region between xcex1 helices 2b and 3 comprises an amino acid sequence of from about amino acid 83 to about amino acid 89 of a Cry1 protein, and the loop region between xcex1 helices 3 and 4 comprises an amino acid sequence of from about amino acid 118 to about amino acid 124 of a Cry1 protein. The loop region between xcex1 helices 4 and 5 preferably comprises an amino acid sequence of from about amino acid 148 to about amino acid 156 of a Cry1 protein, while the loop region between xcex1 helices 5 and 6 comprises an amino acid sequence of from about amino acid 176 to about amino acid 85 of a Cry1 protein. The loop loop region between xcex1 helices 6 and 7 preferably comprises an amino acid sequence of from about amino acid 217 to about amino acid 222 of a Cry1 protein, while the loop region between xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2 preferably comprises an amino acid sequence of from about amino acid 249 to about amino acid 259 of a Cry1 protein.
Exemplary Cry1 proteins include Cry1A, Cry1B, Cry1C, Cry1D, Cry1E, Cry1F, Cry1G, Cry1H, Cry1I, Cry1J, and Cry1K crystal proteins, with Cry1Aa, Cry1Ab, Cry1Ac, Cry1Ad, Cry1Ae, Cry1Ba, Cry1Bb, Cry1Bc, Cry1Ca, Cry1Cb, Cry1Da, Cry1 Db, Cry1Ea, Cry1Eb, Cry1Fa, Cry1Fb, Cry1Hb, Cry1Ia, Cry1Ib, Cry1Ja, and Cry1Jb crystal proteins being highly preferred.
These loop region mutations may include changing any one or more amino acids to any other amino acid, so long as the resulting protein has increased Lepidopteran insecticidal activity. The inventors have shown that exemplary substitutions such as changing one or more arginine residues to any other amino acid results in polypeptides having increased insecticidal activity. Particularly preferred substitutions of arginine residues include those substituted by alanine, leucine, methionine, glycine or aspartic acid. Likewise, the inventors have shown that substitution of lysine residues by any other amino acid, such as an alanine residue, also results in insecticidally-activetoxins. Indeed any such modification is contemplated by the inventors to be useful, so long as the substitution, addition, deletion, or modification of one or more of the amino acid residues in the preferred loop region results in a polypeptide which has improved insecticidal activity when compared to an unmodified Cry1 polypeptide. The inventors contemplate that combinatorial mutants as described herein will find particular use in the generation of a polypeptide having one or more mutations in multiple loop regions, or alternatively, in the generation of a polypeptide having multiple mutations with a single loop region. Such combinatorial mutants, as the inventors have shown herein often result in mutagenized polypeptides which have significantly improved insecticidal activity over the wild-type unmodified sequence.
Of course, one of skill in the art will realize that these amino acid modifications need not be made in the polypeptides themselves (although chemical synthesis of such polypeptides is well-known to those of skill in the art), but may also be made via mutagenesis of a nucleic acid segment which encodes such a polypeptide. Means for such DNA mutagenesis are described herein in detail, and exemplary polypeptides constructed using such methods are described in detail in the Examples which follow herein.
2.1 Mutagenized CRY1 Genes and Polypeptides
Accordingly, the present invention provides mutagenized Cry1C protein genes and methods of making and using such genes. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmutagenized Cry1 C protein gene(s)xe2x80x9d means one or more genes that have been mutagenized or altered to contain one or more nucleotide sequences which are not present in the wild type sequences, and which encode mutant Cry1C crystal proteins (Cry1C*) showing improved insecticidal activity. Preferably the novel sequences comprise nucleic acid sequences in which at least one, and preferably, more than one, and most preferably, a significant number, of wild-type Cry1C nucleotides have been replaced with one or more nucleotides, or where one or more nucleotides have been added to or deleted from the native nucleotide sequence for the purpose of altering, adding, or deleting the corresponding amino acids encoded by the nucleic acid sequence so mutagenized. The desired result, therefore, is alteration of the amino acid sequence of the encoded crystal protein to provide toxins having improved or altered activity and/or specificity compared to that of the unmodified crystal protein. Modified cry1C gene sequences have been termed cry1C* by the inventors, while modified Cry1C crystal proteins encoded therein are termed Cry1C* proteins.
Contrary to the teachings of the prior art which have focused attention on the xcex1-helices of crystal proteins as sites for genetic engineering to improve toxin activity, the present invention differs markedly by providing methods for creating modified loop regions between adjacent xcex1-helices within one or more of the protein""s domains. In a particular illustrative embodiment, the inventors have shown remarkable success in generating toxins with improved insecticidal activity using these methods. In particular, the inventors have identified unique loop regions within domain 1 of a Cry1 crystal protein which have been targeted for specific and random mutagenesis.
In a preferred embodiment, the inventors have identified the predicted loop regions between xcex1-helices 1 and 2a; xcex1-helices 2b and 3; xcex1-helices 3 and 4; xcex1-helices 4 and 5; xcex1-helices 5 and 6, xcex1-helices 6 and 7; and between xcex1-helix 7 and, xcex2-strand 1 in Cry1 crystal proteins. Using Cry1C as an exemplary model, the inventors have generated amino acid substitutions within or adjacent to these predicted loop regions to produce synthetically-modified Cry1C* toxins which demonstrated improved insecticidal activity. In mutating specific residues within these loop regions, the inventors were able to produce synthetic crystal proteins which retained or possessed enhanced insecticidal activity against certain lepidopteran pests, including the beet armyworm, S. exigua. 
Claimed is an isolated B. thuringiensis crystal protein that has one or more modified amino acid sequences in one or more loop regions of domain 1, or between xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2. These synthetically-modified crystal proteins have insecticidal activity against Lepidopteran insects. The modified amino acid sequences may occur in one or more of the following loop regions: between xcex1 helices 1 and 2a, xcex1 helices 2b and 3, xcex1 helices 3 and 4, xcex1 helices 4 and 5, xcex1 helices 5 and 6, xcex1 helices 6 and 7 of domain 1, or between the xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2.
In an illustrative embodiment, the invention encompasses modifications which may be made in or immediately adjacent to the loop region between xcex1 helices 1 and 2a of a Cry1C protein. This loop region extends from about amino acid 42 to about amino acid 46, with adjacent amino acids extending from about amino acid 39 to about amino acid 41 and from about amino acid 47 to about amino acid 49.
The invention also encompasses modifications which may be made in or immediately adjacent to the loop region between xcex1 helices 2b and 3 of a Cry1C protein. This loop region extends from about amino acid 84 to about amino acid 88, with adjacent amino acids extending from about amino acid 81 to about amino acid 83, and from about amino acid 89 to about amino acid 91.
The invention also encompasses modifications which may be made in or immediately adjacent to the loop region between xcex1 helices 3 and 4 of a Cry1C protein. This loop region extends from about amino acid 119 to about amino acid 123, with the adjacent amino acids extending from about amino acid 116 to about amino acid 118, and from about amino acid 124 to about amino acid 126.
Likewise, the invention also encompasses modifications which may be made in or immediately adjacent to the loop region between xcex1 helices 4 and 5 of a Cry1C protein. This loop region extends from about amino acid 149 to about amino acid 155, with the adjacent amino acids extending from about amino acid 146 to about amino acid 148, and from about amino acid 156 to about amino acid 158.
The invention further encompasses modifications which may be made in or immediately adjacent to the loop region between xcex1 helices 5 and 6 of a Cry1C protein. This loop region extends from about amino acid 177 to about amino acid 184, with the adjacent amino acids extending from about amino acid 174 to about amino acid 176, and from about amino acid 185 to about amino acid 187.
Another aspect of the invention encompasses modifications in the amino acid sequence which may be made in or immediately adjacent to the loop region between xcex1 helices 6 and 7 of a Cry1C protein. This loop region extends from about amino acid 218 to about amino acid 221, with the adjacent amino acids extending from about amino acid 215 to about amino acid 217, and from about amino acid 222 to about amino acid 224.
In a similar fashion, the invention also encompasses modifications in the amino acid sequence which may be made in or immediately adjacent to the loop region between xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2 of a Cry1C protein. This loop region extends from about amino acid 250 to about amino acid 259, with the adjacent amino acids extending from about amino acid 247 to about amino acid 249, and from about amino acid 260 to about amino acid 262.
In addition to modifications of Cry1C peptides, those having benefit of the present teaching are now also able to make mutations in the loop regions of proteins which are related to Cry1C structurally. In fact, the inventors contemplate that any crystal protein or peptide having helices which are linked together by loop regions may be altered using the methods disclosed herein to produce crystal proteins having altered loop regions. For example, the inventors contemplate that the particular Cry1 crystal proteins in which such modifications may be made include the Cry1A, Cry1B, Cry1C, Cry1D, Cry1E, Cry1F, Cry1G, Cry1H, Cry1I, Cry1J, and Cry1K crystal proteins which are known in the art, as well as other crystal proteins not yet described or characterized which may be classified as a Cry1 crystal protein based upon amino acid similarity to the known Cry1 proteins. Preferred Cry1 proteins presently described which are contemplated by the inventors to be modified by the methods disclosed herein for the purpose of producing crystal proteins with altered activity or specificity include, but are not limited to Cry1Aa, Cry1Ab, Cry1Ac, Cry1Ad, Cry1Ae, Cry1Ba, Cry1Bb, Cry1Bc, Cry1Ca, Cry1Cb, Cry1Da, Cry1 Db, Cry1Ea, Cry1Eb, Cry1Fa, Cry1Fb, Cry1Hb, Cry1Ia, Cry1Ib, Cry1Ja, and Cry1Jb crystal proteins, with Cry1Ca crystal proteins being particularly preferred.
Modifications which may be made to these loop regions which are contemplated by the inventors to be most preferred in producing crystal proteins with improved insecticidal activity include, but are not limited to, substitution of one or more amino acids by one or more amino acids not normally found at the particular site of substitution in the wild-type protein. In particular, substitutions of one or more arginine residues by an alanine, leucine, methionine, glycine, or aspartic acid residues have been shown to be particularly useful in the production of such enhanced proteins. Likewise, the inventors have demonstrated that substitutions of one or more lysine residues contained within or immediately adjacent to the loop regions with an alanine residue produce mutant proteins which have desirable insecticidal properties not found in the parent, or wild-type protein. Particularly preferred arginine residues in the Cry1C protein include Arg86, Arg148, Arg180, Arg252, and Arg253, while a particularly preferred lysine residue in Cry1C is Lys219.
Mutant proteins which have been developed by the inventors demonstrating the efficiency and efficacy of this mutagenesis strategy include the Cry1C-R148L, Cry1C-R148M, Cry1C-R148D, Cry1C-R148A, Cry1C-R148G, and Cry1C-R180A strains described in detail herein.
Disclosed and claimed herein is a method for preparing a modified crystal protein which generally involves the steps of identifying a crystal protein having one or more loop regions between adjacent xcex1-helices, introducing one or more mutations into at least one of those loop regions, or alternatively, into the amino acid residues immediately flanking the loop regions, and then obtaining the modified crystal protein so produced. The modified crystal proteins obtained by such a method are also important aspects of this invention.
According to the invention, base substitutions may be made in the cry1C nucleotide sequence in order to change particular amino acids within or near the predicted loop regions of Cry1C between the xcex1-helices of domain 1. The resulting Cry1C* proteins may then be assayed for bioinsecticide activity using the techniques disclosed herein to identifying proteins having improved toxin activity.
As an illustrative embodiment, changes in three such amino acids within the loop region between xcex1-helices 3 and 4 of domain 1 produced modified crystal proteins with enhanced insecticidal activity (Cry1C.499, Cry1C.563, Cry1C.579).
As a second illustrative embodiment, an alanine substitution for an arginine residue within or adjacent to the loop region between xcex1-helices 4 and 5 produced a modified crystal protein with enhanced insecticidal activity (Cry1C-R148A). Although this substitution removes a potential trypsin-cleavage site within domain 1, trypsin digestion of this modified crystal protein revealed no difference in proteolytic stability from the native Cry1C protein.
As a third illustrative embodiment, an alanine substitution for an arginine residue within or adjacent to the loop region between xcex1-helices 5 and 6, the R180A substitution in Cry1C (Cry1C-R180A) also removes a potential trypsin cleavage site in domain 1, yet this substitution has no effect on insecticidal activity. Thus, the steps in the Cry1C protein mode-of-action impacted by these amino acid substitutions have not been determined nor is it obvious what substitutions need to be made to improve insecticidal activity.
Because the structures for Cry3A and Cry1Aa show a remarkable conservation of protein tertiary structure (Grochulski et al., 1995), and because many crystal proteins show significant amino acid sequence identity to the Cry1C amino acid sequence within domain 1, including proteins of the Cry1, Cry2, Cry3, Cry4, Cry5, Cry7, Cry8, Cry9, Cry10, Cry11, Cry12, Cry13, Cry14, and Cry16 classes (Table 1), now in light of the inventors"" surprising discovery, for the first time, those of skill in the art having benefit of the teachings disclosed herein will be able to broadly apply the methods of the invention to modifying a host of crystal proteins with improved activity or altered specificity. Such methods will not only be limited to the crystal proteins disclosed in Table 1, but may also been applied to any other related crystal protein, including those yet to be identified, which comprise one or more loop regions between one or more pairs of adjacent xcex1-helices.
In particular, such methods may be now applied to preparation of modified crystal proteins having one or more alterations in the loop regions of domain 1. The inventors further contemplate that similar loop regions may be identified in other domains of crystal proteins which may be similarly modified through site-specific or random mutagenesis to generate toxins having improved activity, or alternatively, altered insect specificity. In certain applications, the creation of altered toxins having increased activity against one or more insects is desired. Alternatively, it may be desirable to utilize the methods described herein for creating and identifying altered crystal proteins which are active against a wider spectrum of susceptible insects. The inventors further contemplate that the creation of chimeric crystal proteins comprising one or more loop regions as described herein may be desirable for preparing xe2x80x9csuperxe2x80x9d toxins which have the combined advantages of increased insecticidal activity and concomitant broad specificity.
In light of the present disclosure, the mutagenesis of codons encoding amino acids within or adjacent to the loop regions between the xcex1-helices of domain 1 of these proteins may also result in the generation of a host of related insecticidal proteins having improved activity. As an illustrative example, alignment of Cry1 amino acid sequences spanning the loop region between xcex1-helices 4 and 5 reveals that several Cry1 proteins contain an arginine residue at the position homologous to R148 of Cry1C. Since the Cry1C R148A mutant exhibits improved toxicity towards a number of lepidopteran pests, it is contemplated by the inventors that similar substitutions in these other Cry1 proteins will also yield improved insecticidal proteins. While exemplary mutations have been described for three of the loop regions which resulted in crystal proteins having improved toxicity, the inventors contemplate that mutations may also be made in other loop regions or other portions of the active toxin which will give rise to functional bioinsecticidal crystal proteins. All such mutations are considered to fall within the scope of this disclosure.
In one illustrative embodiment, mutagenized cry1C* genes are obtained which encode Cry1C* variants that are generally based upon the wild-type Cry1C sequence, but that have one or more changes incorporated into or adjacent to the loop regions in domain1. A particular example is a mutated cry1C-R148A gene (SEQ ID NO: 1) that encodes a Cry1C* with an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2 in which Arginine at position 148 has been replaced by Alanine.
In a second illustrative embodiment, mutagenized cry1C* genes will encode Cry1C* variants that are generally based upon the wild-type Cry1C sequence, but that have certain changes. A particular example is a mutated cry1C-R180A gene (SEQ ID NO: 5) that encodes a Cry1C* with an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 6 in which Arginine at position 180 has been replaced by Alanine.
In a third illustrative embodiment, mutagenized cry1C* genes will encode Cry1C* variants that are generally based upon the wild-type Cry1C sequence, but that have certain changes. A particular example is a mutated Cry1C0.563 gene (SEQ ID NO: 7) that encodes a Cry1C with an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 8 in which mutations in nucleic acid residues 354, 361, 369, and 370, resulted in point mutations A to T, A to C, A to C, and G to A, respectively. These mutations modified the amino acid sequence at positions 118 (Glu to Asp), 121 (Asn to His), and 124 (Ala to Thr). Using the nomenclature convention described above, such a mutation could also properly be described as a Cry1C-E118D-N121H-A124T mutant.
In a fourth illustrative embodiment, mutagenized cry1C* genes will encode Cry1C* variants that are generally based upon the wild-type Cry1C sequence, but that have certain changes. A particular example is a mutated cry1C.579 gene (SEQ ID NO: 9) that encodes a Cry1C* with an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 10 in which mutations in nucleic acid residues 353, 369, and 371, resulted in point mutations A to T, A to T, and C to G, respectively. These mutations modified the amino acid sequence at positions 118 (Glu to Val) and 124 (Ala to Gly). Using the nomenclature convention described above, such a mutation could also properly be described as a Cry1C-E118V-A124G mutant.
In a fifth illustrative embodiment, mutagenized cry1C* genes will encode Cry1C* variants that are generally based upon the wild-type Cry1C sequence, but that have certain changes. A particular example is a mutated cry1C.499 gene (SEQ ID NO: 11) that encodes a Cry1C* with an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 12 in which mutations in nucleic acid residues 360 and 361 resulted in point mutations T to C and A to C, respectively. These mutations modified the amino acid sequence at position 121 (Asn to His). Using the nomenclature convention described above, such a mutation could also properly be described as a Cry1C-N121H mutant.
In a sixth illustrative embodiment, mutagenized cry1C* genes will encode Cry1C* variants that are generally based upon the wild-type Cry1C sequence, but that have certain changes. A particular example is a mutated cry1C-R148D gene (SEQ ID NO: 3) that encodes a Cry1C* with an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 4 in which Arg at position 148 has been replaced by Asp.
The mutated genes of the present invention are also definable by genes in which at least one or more of the codon positions contained within or adjacent to one or more loop regions between 2 or more xcex1-helices contain one or more substituted codons. That is, they contain one or more codons that are not present in the wild-type gene at the particular site(s) of mutagenesis and that encode one or more amino acid substitutions.
In other embodiments, the mutated genes will have at least about 10%, about 15%, about 20%, about 25%, about 30%, about 35%, about 40%, about 45%, or even about 50% or more of the codon positions within a loop region between 2 xcex1-helices substituted by one or more codons not present in the wild-type gene sequence at the particular site of mutagenesis and/or amino acid substitution. Mutated cry1C* genes wherein at least about 50%, 60%, 70%, 80%, 90% or above of the codon positions contained within a loop region between 2 xcex1-helices have been altered are also contemplated to be useful in the practice of the present invention.
Also contemplated to fall within the scope of the invention are combinatorial mutants which contain two or more modified loop regions, or alternatively, contain two or more mutations within a single loop region, or alternatively, two or more modified loop regions with each domain containing two or more modifications. cry1C* genes wherein modifications have been made in a combination of two or more helices, e.g., xcex1-helices 1 and 2a, xcex1-helices 2b and 3, xcex1-helices 3 and 4, xcex1-helices 4 and 5, xcex1-helices 5 and 6, xcex1-helices 6 and 7, and/or modifications between xcex1-helix 7 and xcex2-strand 1, are also important aspects of the present invention.
As an illustrative example, a mutated crystal protein that the inventors designate Cry1C-R148A0.563. contains an arginine to alanine substitution at position 148, as well as incorporate the mutations present in Cry1C.563. Such a mutated crystal protein would, therefore, have modified both the xcex1 xc2xe loop region and the xcex1 ⅘ loop region. For sake of clarity, an xe2x80x9cxcex1 xc2xe loop regionxe2x80x9d is intended to mean the loop region between the 3rd and 4th xcex1 helices, while an xe2x80x9cxcex1 ⅘ loop regionxe2x80x9d is intended to mean the loop region between the 4th and 5th xcex1 helices, etc. Other helices and their corresponding loop regions have been similarly identified throughout this specification. FIG. 1 illustrates graphically the placement of loop regions between helices for Cry1C.
Preferred mutated cry1C genes of the invention are those genes that contain certain key changes. Examples are genes that comprise amino acid substitutions from Arg to Ala or Asp (particularly at amino acid residues 86, 148, 180, 252, and 253); or Lys to Ala or Asp (particularly at amino acid residue 219).
Genes mutated in the manner of the invention may also be operatively linked to other protein-encoding nucleic acid sequences. This will generally result in the production of a fusion protein following expression of such a nucleic acid construct. Both N-terminal and C-terminal fusion proteins are contemplated.
Virtually any protein- or peptide-encoding DNA sequence, or combinations thereof, may be fused to a mutated cry1C* sequence in order to encode a fusion protein. This includes DNA sequences that encode targeting peptides, proteins for recombinant expression, proteins to which one or more targeting peptides is attached, protein subunits, domains from one or more crystal proteins, and the like.
In one aspect, the invention discloses and claims host cells comprising one or more of the modified crystal proteins disclosed herein, and in particular, cells of the novel B. thuringiensis strains EG12111,EG 12121,EG11811,EG11815,EG11740,EG11746, EG11822, EG11831, EG11832, and EG11747 which comprise recombinant DNA segments encoding synthetically-modified Cry1C* crystal proteins which demonstrates improved insecticidal activity against members of the Order Lepidoptera.
Likewise, the invention also discloses and claims cell cultures of B. thuringiensis EG12111, EG12121, EG11811, EG11815, EG11740, EG11746, EG11822, EG11831, EG11832, and EG11747. Such cell cultures may be biologically-pure cultures consisting of a single strain, or alternatively may be cell co-cultures consisting of one or more strains. Such cell cultures may be cultivated under conditions in which one or more additional B. thuringiensis or other bacterial strains are simultaneously co-cultured with one or more of the disclosed cultures, or alternatively, one or more of the cell cultures of the present invention may be combined with one or more additional B. thuringiensis or other bacterial strains following the independent culture of each. Such procedures may be useful when suspensions of cells containing two or more different crystal proteins are desired.
The subject cultures have been deposited under conditions that assure that access to the cultures will be available during the pendency of this patent application to one determined by the Commissioner of Patents and Trademarks to be entitled thereto under 37 C.F.R. xc2xa7 1.14 and 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122. The deposits are available as required by foreign patent laws in countries wherein counterparts of the subject application, or its progeny, are filed. However, it should be understood that the availability of a deposit does not constitute a license to practice the subject invention in derogation of patent rights granted by governmental action.
Further, the subject culture deposits will be stored and made available to the public in accord with the provisions of the Budapest Treaty for the Deposit of Microorganisms, i.e., they will be stored with all the care necessary to keep them viable and uncontaminated for a period of at least five years after the most recent request for the finishing of a sample of the deposit, and in any case, for a period of at least 30 (thirty) years after the date of deposit or for the enforceable life of any patent which may issue disclosing the cultures. The depositor acknowledges the duty to replace the deposits should the depository be unable to furnish a sample when requested, due to the condition of the deposits. All restrictions on the availability to the public of the subject culture deposits will be irrevocably removed upon the granting of a patent disclosing them.
Cultures of the strains listed in Table 2 were deposited in the permanent collection of the Agricultural Research Service Culture Collection, Northern Regional Research Laboratory (NRRL) under the terms of the Budapest Treaty:
2.2 Methods for Producing CRY1C* Protein Compositions
The modified Cry1* crystal proteins of the present invention are preparable by a process which generally involves the steps of: (a) identifying a Cry1 crystal protein having one or more loop regions between two adjacent xcex1 helices or between an a helix and a xcex2 strand; (b) introducing one or more mutations into at least one of these loop regions; and (c) obtaining the modified Cry1* crystal protein so produced. As described above, these loop regions occur between xcex1 helices 1 and 2, xcex1 helices 2 and 3, xcex1 helices 3 and 4, xcex1 helices 4 and 5, xcex1 helices 5 and 6, and xcex1 helices 6 and 7 of domain 1 of the crystal protein, and between xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and the xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2.
Preferred crystal proteins which are preparable by this claimed process include the crystal proteins which have the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61, and most preferably, the crystal proteins which are encoded by the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60, or a nucleic acid sequence which hybridizes to the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60 under conditions of moderate to high stringency.
A second method for preparing a modified Cry1* crystal protein is a further embodiment of the invention. This method generally involves identifying a Cry1 crystal protein having one or more loop regions, introducing one or more mutations into one or more of the loop regions, and obtaining the resulting modified crystal protein. Preferred Cry1* crystal proteins preparable by either of these methods include the Cry1A*, Cry1B*, Cry1C*, Cry1D*, Cry1E*, Cry1F*, Cry1G*, Cry1H*, Cry1I*, Cry1J*, and Cry1K* crystal proteins, and more preferably, the Cry1Aa*, Cry1Ab*, Cry1Ac*, Cry1Ad*, Cry1Ae*, Cry1Ba*, Cry1Bb*, Cry1Bc*, Cry1Ca*, Cry1Cb*, Cry1Da*, Cry1 Db*, Cry1Ea*, Cry1Eb*, Cry1Fa*, Cry1Fb*, Cry1Hb*, Cry1Ia*, Cry1Ib*, Cry1Ja*, and Cry1Jb* crystal proteins. Highly preferred proteins include Cry1Ca* crystal proteins, such as those comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12. SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61, and those encoded by a nucleic acid sequence having the sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60, or a nucleic acid sequence which hybridizes to the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60 under conditions of moderate stringency.
Amino acid, peptide and protein sequences within the scope of the present invention include, and are not limited to the sequences set forth in SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, and SEQ ID NO: 61, and alterations in the amino acid sequences including alterations, deletions, mutations, and homologs. Compositions which comprise from about 0.5% to about 99% by weight of the crystal protein, or more preferably from about 5% to about 75%, or from about 25% to about 50% by weight of the crystal protein are provided herein. Such compositions may readily be prepared using techniques of protein production and purification well-known to those of skill, and the methods disclosed herein. Such a process for preparing a Cry1C* crystal protein generally involves the steps of culturing a host cell which expresses the Cry1C* protein (such as a Bacillus thuringiensis NRRL B-21590, NRRL B-21591, NRRL B-21638, NRRL B-21639, NRRL, B-21640, NRRL, B-21609, NRRL, B-21610, or NRRL B-21592 cell) under conditions effective to produce the crystal protein, and then obtaining the crystal protein so produced. The protein may be present within intact cells, and as such, no subsequent protein isolation or purification steps may be required. Alternatively, the cells may be broken, sonicated, lysed, disrupted, or plasmolyzed to free the crystal protein(s) from the remaining cell debris. In such cases, one may desire to isolate, concentrate, or further purify the resulting crystals containing the proteins prior to use, such as, for example, in the formulation of insecticidal compositions. The composition may ultimately be purified to consist almost entirely of the pure protein, or alternatively, be purified or isolated to a degree such that the composition comprises the crystal protein(s) in an amount of from between about 0.5% and about 99% by weight, or in an amount of from between about 5% and about 90% by weight, or in an amount of from between about 25% and about 75% by weight, etc.
2.3 Recombinant Vectors Expressing the Mutagenized Cry1 Genes
One important embodiment of the invention is a recombinant vector which comprises a nucleic acid segment encoding one or more B. thuringiensis crystal proteins having a modified amino acid sequence in one or more loop regions of domain 1, or between a helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2. Such a vector may be transferred to and replicated in a prokaryotic or eukaryotic host, with bacterial cells being particularly preferred as prokaryotic hosts, and plant cells being particularly preferred as eukaryotic hosts.
The amino acid sequence modifications may include one or more modified loop regions between xcex1 helices 1 and 2, xcex1 helices 2 and 3, xcex1 helices 3 and 4, xcex1 helices 4 and 5, xcex1 helices 5 and 6, or xcex1 helices 6 and 7 of domain 1, or between xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2. Preferred recombinant vectors are those which contain one or more nucleic acid segments which encode modified Cry1A, Cry1B, Cry1C, Cry1D, Cry1E, Cry1F, Cry1G, Cry1H, Cry1I, Cry1J, or Cry1K crystal proteins. Particularly preferred recombinant vectors are those which contain one or more nucleic acid segments which encode modified Cry1Aa, Cry1Ab, Cry1Ac, Cry1Ad, Cry1Ae, Cry1Ba, Cry1Bb, Cry1Bc, Cry1Ca, Cry1Cb, Cry1Da, Cry1 Db, Cry1Ea, Cry1Eb, Cry1Fa, Cry1Fb, Cry1Hb, Cry1Ia, Cry1Ib, Cry1Ja, or Cry1Jb crystal proteins, with modified Cry1Ca crystal proteins being particularly preferred.
In preferred embodiments, the recombinant vector comprises a nucleic acid segment encoding the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61. Highly preferred nucleic acid segments are those which have the sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60.
Another important embodiment of the invention is a transformed host cell which expresses one or more of these recombinant vectors. The host cell may be either prokaryotic or eukaryotic, and particularly preferred host cells are those which express the nucleic acid segment(s) comprising the recombinant vector which encode one or more B. thuringiensis crystal protein comprising modified amino acid sequences in one or more loop regions of domain 1, or between xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2. Bacterial cells are particularly preferred as prokaryotic hosts, and plant cells are particularly preferred as eukaryotic hosts
In an important embodiment, the invention discloses and claims a host cell wherein the modified amino acid sequences comprise one or more loop regions between xcex1 helices 1 and 2, xcex1 helices 2 and 3, xcex1 helices 3 and 4, xcex1 helices 4 and 5, xcex1 helices 5 and 6 or xcex1 helices 6 and 7 of domain 1, or between xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2. A particularly preferred host cell is one that comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61, and more preferably, one that comprises the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60.
Bacterial host cells transformed with a nucleic acid segment encoding a modified Cry1C crystal protein according to the present invention are disclosed and claimed herein, and in particular, a Bacillus thuringiensis cell having the NRRL accession NRRL B-21590, NRRL B-21591, NRRL B-21592, NRRL B-21638, NRRL B-21639, NRRL B-21640, NRRL B-21609, or NRRL B-21610.
In another embodiment, the invention encompasses a method of using a nucleic acid segment of the present invention that encodes a cry1C* gene. The method generally comprises the steps of: (a) preparing a recombinant vector in which the cry1C* gene is positioned under the control of a promoter; (b) introducing the recombinant vector into a host cell; (c) culturing the host cell under conditions effective to allow expression of the Cry1C* crystal protein encoded by said cry1C* gene; and (d) obtaining the expressed Cry1C* crystal protein or peptide.
A wide variety of ways are available for introducing a B. thuringiensis gene expressing a toxin into the microorganism host under conditions which allow for stable maintenance and expression of the gene. One can provide for DNA constructs which include the transcriptional and translational regulatory signals for expression of the toxin gene, the toxin gene under their regulatory control and a DNA sequence homologous with a sequence in the host organism, whereby integration will occur, and/or a replication system which is functional in the host, whereby integration or stable maintenance will occur.
The transcriptional initiation signals will include a promoter and a transcriptional initiation start site. In some instances, it may be desirable to provide for regulative expression of the toxin, where expression of the toxin will only occur after release into the environment. This can be achieved with operators or a region binding to an activator or enhancers, which are capable of induction upon a change in the physical or chemical environment of the microorganisms. For example, a temperature sensitive regulatory region may be employed, where the organisms may be grown up in the laboratory without expression of a toxin, but upon release into the environment, expression would begin. Other techniques may employ a specific nutrient medium in the laboratory, which inhibits the expression of the toxin, where the nutrient medium in the environment would allow for expression of the toxin. For translational initiation, a ribosomal binding site and an initiation codon will be present.
Various manipulations may be employed for enhancing the expression of the messenger RNA, particularly by using an active promoter, as well as by employing sequences, which enhance the stability of the messenger RNA. The transcriptional and translational termination region will involve stop codon(s), a terminator region, and optionally, a polyadenylation signal. A hydrophobic xe2x80x9cleaderxe2x80x9d sequence may be employed at the amino terminus of the translated polypeptide sequence in order to promote secretion of the protein across the inner membrane.
In the direction of transcription, namely in the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 direction of the coding or sense sequence, the construct will involve the transcriptional regulatory region, if any, and the promoter, where the regulatory region may be either 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 of the promoter, the ribosomal binding site, the initiation codon, the structural gene having an open reading frame in phase with the initiation codon, the stop codon(s), the polyadenylation signal sequence, if any, and the terminator region. This sequence as a double strand may be used by itself for transformation of a microorganism host, but will usually be included with a DNA sequence involving a marker, where the second DNA sequence may be joined to the toxin expression construct during introduction of the DNA into the host.
By a marker is intended a structural gene which provides for selection of those hosts which have been modified or transformed. The marker will normally provide for selective advantage, for example, providing for biocide resistance, e.g., resistance to antibiotics or heavy metals; complementation, so as to provide prototropy to an auxotrophic host, or the like. Preferably, complementation is employed, so that the modified host may not only be selected, but may also be competitive in the field. One or more markers may be employed in the development of the constructs, as well as for modifying the host. The organisms may be further modified by providing for a competitive advantage against other wild-type microorganisms in the field. For example, genes expressing metal chelating agents, e.g., siderophores, may be introduced into the host along with the structural gene expressing the toxin. In this manner, the enhanced expression of a siderophore may provide for a competitive advantage for the toxin-producing host, so that it may effectively compete with the wild-type microorganisms and stably occupy a niche in the environment.
Where no functional replication system is present, the construct will also include a sequence of at least 50 basepairs (bp), preferably at least about 100 bp, more preferably at least about 1000 bp, and usually not more than about 2000 bp of a sequence homologous with a sequence in the host. In this way, the probability of legitimate recombination is enhanced, so that the gene will be integrated into the host and stably maintained by the host. Desirably, the toxin gene will be in close proximity to the gene providing for complementation as well as the gene providing for the competitive advantage. Therefore, in the event that a toxin gene is lost, the resulting organism will be likely to also lost the complementing gene and/or the gene providing for the competitive advantage, so that it will be unable to compete in the environment with the gene retaining the intact construct.
A large number of transcriptional regulatory regions are available from a wide variety of microorganism hosts, such as bacteria, bacteriophage, cyanobacteria, algae, fungi, and the like. Various transcriptional regulatory regions include the regions associated with the trp gene, lac gene, gal gene, the xcexL and xcexR promoters, the tac promoter, the naturally-occurring promoters associated with the xcex4-endotoxin gene, where functional in the host. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,898; U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,832; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,270. The termination region may be the termination region normally associated with the transcriptional initiation region or a different transcriptional initiation region, so long as the two regions are compatible and functional in the host.
Where stable episomal maintenance or integration is desired, a plasmid will be employed which has a replication system which is functional in the host. The replication system may be derived from the chromosome, an episomal element normally present in the host or a different host, or a replication system from a virus which is stable in the host. A large number of plasmids are available, such as pBR322, pACYC184, RSF1010, pR01614, and the like. See for example, Olson et al. (1982); Bagdasarian et al. (1981), Baum et al., 1990, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,270; 4,362,817; 4,371,625, and 5,441,884, each incorporated specifically herein by reference.
The B. thuringiensis gene can be introduced between the transcriptional and translational initiation region and the transcriptional and translational termination region, so as to be under the regulatory control of the initiation region. This construct will be included in a plasmid, which will include at least one replication system, but may include more than one, where one replication system is employed for cloning during the development of the plasmid and the second replication system is necessary for functioning in the ultimate host. In addition, one or more markers may be present, which have been described previously. Where integration is desired, the plasmid will desirably include a sequence homologous with the host genome.
The transformants can be isolated in accordance with conventional ways, usually employing a selection technique, which allows for selection of the desired organism as against unmodified organisms or transferring organisms, when present. The transformants then can be tested for pesticidal activity. If desired, unwanted or ancillary DNA sequences may be selectively removed from the recombinant bacterium by employing site-specific recombination systems, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,884 (specifically incorporated herein by reference).
2.4 Synthetic Cry1C* DNA Segments
A B. thuringiensis cry1* gene encoding a crystal protein having insecticidal activity against Lepidopteran insects comprising a modified amino acid sequence in one or more loop regions of domain 1 or in a loop region between domain 1 and domain 2 represents an important aspect of the invention. Preferably, the cry1* gene encodes an amino acid sequence in which one or more loop regions have been modified for the purpose of altering the insecticidal activity of the crystal protein. As described above, such loop domains include those between xcex1 helices 1 and 2, xcex1 helices 2 and 3, xcex1 helices 3 and 4, xcex1 helices 4 and 5, xcex1 helices 5 and 6, or xcex1 helices 6 and 7 of domain 1, or between xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2 (FIG. 1). Preferred cry1* genes of the invention include cry1A*, cry1B*, cry1C*, cry1D*, cry1E*, cry1F*, cry1G*, cry1H*, cry1I*, cry1J*, and cry1K* genes, with cry1Aa*, cry1Ab*, cry1Ac*, cry1Ad*, cry1Ae*, cry1Ba*, cry1Bb*, cry1Bc*, cry1Ca*, cry1Cb*, cry1Da*, cry1 Db*, cry1Ea*, cry1Eb*, cry1Fa*, cry1Fb*, cry1Hb*, cry1Ia*, cry1Ib*, cry1Ja*, and cry1Jb* genes being highly preferred.
In accordance with the present invention, nucleic acid sequences include and are not limited to DNA, including and not limited to cDNA and genomic DNA, genes; RNA, including and not limited to mRNA and tRNA; antisense sequences, nucleosides, and suitable nucleic acid sequences such as those set forth in SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, and SEQ ID NO: 60 and alterations in the nucleic acid sequences including alterations, deletions, mutations, and homologs capable of expressing the B. thuringiensis modified toxins of the present invention.
In an illustrative embodiment, the inventors used the methods described herein to produce modified cry1Ca* genes which had improved insecticidal activity against lepidopterans. In these illustrative examples, loop regions were modified by changing one or more arginine residues to alanine or aspartic acid residues, such as mutations at arginine residues Arg148 and Arg180.
As such the present invention also concerns DNA segments, that are free from total genomic DNA and that encode the novel synthetically-modified crystal proteins disclosed herein. DNA segments encoding these peptide species may prove to encode proteins, polypeptides, subunits, functional domains, and the like of crystal protein-related or other non-related gene products. In addition these DNA segments may be synthesized entirely in vitro using methods that are well-known to those of skill in the art.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cDNA segmentxe2x80x9d refers to a DNA molecule that has been isolated free of total genomic DNA of a particular species. Therefore, a DNA segment encoding a crystal protein or peptide refers to a DNA segment that contains crystal protein coding sequences yet is isolated away from, or purified free from, total genomic DNA of the species from which the DNA segment is obtained, which in the instant case is the genome of the Gram-positive bacterial genus, Bacillus, and in particular, the species of Bacillus known as B. thuringiensis. Included within the term xe2x80x9cDNA segmentxe2x80x9d, are DNA segments and smaller fragments of such segments, and also recombinant vectors, including, for example, plasmids, cosmids, phagemids, phage, viruses, and the like.
Similarly, a DNA segment comprising an isolated or purified crystal protein-encoding gene refers to a DNA segment which may include in addition to peptide encoding sequences, certain other elements such as, regulatory sequences, isolated substantially away from other naturally occurring genes or protein-encoding sequences. In this respect, the term xe2x80x9cgenexe2x80x9d is used for simplicity to refer to a functional protein-, polypeptide- or peptide-encoding unit. As will be understood by those in the art, this functional term includes both genomic sequences, operon sequences and smaller engineered gene segments that express, or may be adapted to express, proteins, polypeptides or peptides.
xe2x80x9cIsolated substantially away from other coding sequencesxe2x80x9d means that the gene of interest, in this case, a gene encoding a bacterial crystal protein, forms the significant part of the coding region of the DNA segment, and that the DNA segment does not contain large portions of naturally-occurring coding DNA, such as large chromosomal fragments or other functional genes or operon coding regions. Of course, this refers to the DNA segment as originally isolated, and does not exclude genes, recombinant genes, synthetic linkers, or coding regions later added to the segment by the hand of man.
Particularly preferred DNA sequences are those encoding Cry1C-R148A, Cry1C-R148D, Cry1C-R180A, Cry1C.499. Cry1C.563 or Cry1C.579 crystal proteins, and in particular cry1C* genes such as cry1C-R148A, cry1C-R148D, cry1C-R180A, cry1C.499, cry1C.563 and cry1C.579 nucleic acid sequences. In particular embodiments, the invention concerns isolated DNA segments and recombinant vectors incorporating DNA sequences that encode a Cry peptide species that includes within its amino acid sequence an amino acid sequence essentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61.
The term xe2x80x9ca sequence essentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61xe2x80x9d means that the sequence substantially corresponds to a portion of the sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61, and has relatively few amino acids that are not identical to, or a biologically functional equivalent of, the amino acids of any of these sequences. The term xe2x80x9cbiologically functional equivalentxe2x80x9d is well understood in the art and is further defined in detail herein (e.g., see Illustrative Embodiments). Accordingly, sequences that have between about 70% and about 80%, or more preferably between about 81% and about 90%, or even more preferably between about 91% and about 99% amino acid sequence identity or functional equivalence to the amino acids of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61 will be sequences that are xe2x80x9cessentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6 SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61.xe2x80x9d
It will also be understood that amino acid and nucleic acid sequences may include additional residues, such as additional N- or C-terminal amino acids or 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 sequences, and yet still be essentially as set forth in one of the sequences disclosed herein, so long as the sequence meets the criteria set forth above, including the maintenance of biological protein activity where protein expression is concerned. The addition of terminal sequences particularly applies to nucleic acid sequences that may, for example, include various non-coding sequences flanking either of the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 portions of the coding region or may include various internal sequences, i e., introns, which are known to occur within genes.
The nucleic acid segments of the present invention, regardless of the length of the coding sequence itself, may be combined with other DNA sequences, such as promoters, polyadenylation signals, additional restriction enzyme sites, multiple cloning sites, other coding segments, and the like, such that their overall length may vary considerably. It is therefore contemplated that a nucleic acid fragment of almost any length may be employed, with the total length preferably being limited by the ease of preparation and use in the intended recombinant DNA protocol. For example, nucleic acid fragments may be prepared that include a short contiguous stretch encoding the peptide sequence disclosed in SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61, or that are identical to or complementary to DNA sequences which encode the peptide disclosed in SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61, and particularly the DNA segments disclosed in SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, and SEQ ID NO: 60. For example, DNA sequences such as about 14 nucleotides, and that are up to about 10,000, about 5,000, about 3,000, about 2,000, about 1,000, about 500, about 200, about 100, about 50, and about 14 base pairs in length (including all intermediate lengths) are also contemplated to be useful.
It will be readily understood that xe2x80x9cintermediate lengthsxe2x80x9d, in these contexts, means any length between the quoted ranges, such as 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, etc.; 21, 22, 23, etc.; 30, 31, 32, etc.; 50, 51, 52, 53, etc.; 100, 101, 102, 103, etc.; 150, 151, 152, 153, etc.; including all integers through the 200-500; 500-1,000; 1,000-2,000; 2,000-3,000; 3,000-5,000; and up to and including sequences of about 10,000 nucleotides and the like.
It will also be understood that this invention is not limited to the particular nucleic acid sequences which encode peptides of the present invention, or which encode the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12 SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61, including the DNA sequences which are particularly disclosed in SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9 SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60. Recombinant vectors and isolated DNA segments may therefore variously include the peptide-coding regions themselves, coding regions bearing selected alterations or modifications in the basic coding region, or they may encode larger polypeptides that nevertheless include these peptide-coding regions or may encode biologically functional equivalent proteins or peptides that have variant amino acids sequences.
The DNA segments of the present invention encompass biologically-functional, equivalent peptides. Such sequences may arise as a consequence of codon redundancy and functional equivalency that are known to occur naturally within nucleic acid sequences and the proteins thus encoded. Alternatively, functionally-equivalent proteins or peptides may be created via the application of recombinant DNA technology, in which changes in the protein structure may be engineered, based on considerations of the properties of the amino acids being exchanged. Changes designed by man may be introduced through the application of site-directed mutagenesis techniques, e.g., to introduce improvements to the antigenicity of the protein or to test mutants in order to examine activity at the molecular level.
If desired, one may also prepare fusion proteins and peptides, e.g., where the peptide-coding regions are aligned within the same expression unit with other proteins or peptides having desired functions, such as for purification or immunodetection purposes (e.g, proteins that may be purified by affinity chromatography and enzyme label coding regions, respectively).
Recombinant vectors form further aspects of the present invention. Particularly useful vectors are contemplated to be those vectors in which the coding portion of the DNA segment, whether encoding a full-length protein or smaller peptide, is positioned under the control of a promoter. The promoter may be in the form of the promoter that is naturally associated with a gene encoding peptides of the present invention, as may be obtained by isolating the 5xe2x80x2 non-coding sequences located upstream of the coding segment or exon, for example, using recombinant cloning and/or PCR(trademark) technology, in connection with the compositions disclosed herein.
2.5 Recombinant Vectors and Protein Expression
In other embodiments, it is contemplated that certain advantages will be gained by positioning the coding DNA segment under the control of a recombinant, or heterologous, promoter. As used herein, a recombinant or heterologous promoter is intended to refer to a promoter that is not normally associated with a DNA segment encoding a crystal protein or peptide in its natural environment. Such promoters may include promoters normally associated with other genes, and/or promoters isolated from any bacterial, viral, eukaryotic, or plant cell. Naturally, it will be important to employ a promoter that effectively directs the expression of the DNA segment in the cell type, organism, or even animal, chosen for expression. The use of promoter and cell type combinations for protein expression is generally known to those of skill in the art of molecular biology, for example, see Sambrook et al., 1989. The promoters employed may be constitutive, or inducible, and can be used under the appropriate conditions to direct high level expression of the introduced DNA segment, such as is advantageous in the large-scale production of recombinant proteins or peptides. Appropriate promoter systems contemplated for use in high-level expression include, but are not limited to, the Pichia expression vector system (Pharmacia LKB Biotechnology).
In connection with expression embodiments to prepare recombinant proteins and peptides, it is contemplated that longer DNA segments will most often be used, with DNA segments encoding the entire peptide sequence being most preferred. However, it will be appreciated that the use of shorter DNA segments to direct the expression of crystal peptides or epitopic core regions, such as may be used to generate anti-crystal protein antibodies, also falls within the scope of the invention. DNA segments that encode peptide antigens from about 8 to about 50 amino acids in length, or more preferably, from about 8 to about 30 amino acids in length, or even more preferably, from about 8 to about 20 amino acids in length are contemplated to be particularly useful. Such peptide epitopes may be amino acid sequences which comprise contiguous amino acid sequence from SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61.
2.6 Methods for Preparing Mutagenized cry1* Gene Segments
The present invention encompasses both site-specific mutagenesis methods and random mutagenesis of a nucleic acid segment encoding one of the crystal proteins described herein. In particular, methods are disclosed for the random mutagenesis of nucleic acid segments encoding the amino acid sequences identified as being in, or immediately adjacent to, a loop region of domain 1 of the crystal protein, or between the last xcex1 helix of domain one and the first xcex2 strand of domain 2. The mutagenesis of this nucleic acid segment results in one or more modifications to one or more loop regions of the encoded crystal protein. Using the assay methods described herein, one may then identify mutants arising from this procedure which have improved insecticidal properties or altered specificity, either intraorder or interorder.
In a preferred embodiment, the randomly-mutagenized contiguous nucleic acid segment encodes an amino acid sequence in a loop region of domain 1 or a modified amino acid sequence in a loop region between domain 1 and domain 2 of a B. thuringiensis crystal protein having insecticidal activity against Lepidopteran insects. Preferably, the modified amino acid sequence comprises a loop region between xcex1 helices 1 and 2, xcex1 helices 2 and 3, xcex1 helices 3 and 4, xcex1 helices 4 and 5, xcex1 helices 5 and 6, or xcex1 helices 6 and 7 of domain 1, or between xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2. Preferred crystal proteins include Cry1A, Cry1B, Cry1C, Cry1D, Cry1E, Cry1F, Cry1G, Cry1H, Cry1I, Cry1J, and Cry1K crystal protein, with Cry1Aa, Cry1Ab, Cry1Ac, Cry1Ad, Cry1Ae, Cry1Ba, Cry1Bb, Cry1Bc, Cry1Ca, Cry1Cb, Cry1Da, Cry1 Db, Cry1Ea, Cry1Eb, Cry1Fa, Cry1Fb, Cry1Hb, Cry1Ia, Cry1Ib, Cry1Ja, and Cry1Jb crystal proteins being particularly preferred.
In an illustrative embodiment, a nucleic acid segment (SEQ ID NO: 7).encoding a Cry1Ca crystal protein was mutagenized in a region corresponding to about amino acid residue 118 to about amino acid residue 124 of the Cry1Ca protein (SEQ ID NO: 8). The modified Cry1Ca* resulting from the mutagenesis was termed, Cry1C.563.
In a second illustrative embodiment, a nucleic acid segment (SEQ ID NO: 9).encoding a Cry1Ca crystal protein was mutagenized in a region corresponding to about amino acid residue 118 to about amino acid residue 124 of the Cry1Ca protein (SEQ ID NO: 10). The modified Cry1Ca* resulting from the mutagenesis was termed, Cry1C.579.
In a third illustrative embodiment, a nucleic acid segment (SEQ ID NO: 11).encoding a Cry1Ca crystal protein was mutagenized in a region corresponding to about amino acid residue 118 to about amino acid residue 124 of the Cry1Ca protein (SEQ ID NO: 12). The modified Cry1Ca* resulting from the mutagenesis was termed, Cry1C.499.
The means for mutagenizing a DNA segment encoding a crystal protein having one or more loop regions in its amino acid sequence are well-known to those of skill in the art. Modifications to such loop regions may be made by random, or site-specific mutagenesis procedures. The loop region may be modified by altering its structure through the addition or deletion of one or more nucleotides from the sequence which encodes the corresponding unmodified loop region.
Mutagenesis may be performed in accordance with any of the techniques known in the art such as and not limited to synthesizing an oligonucleotide having one or more mutations within the sequence of a particular crystal protein. A xe2x80x9csuitable hostxe2x80x9d is any host which will express Cry, such as and not limited to Bacillus thuringiensis and Escherichia coli. Screening for insecticidal activity, in the case of Cry1C includes and is not limited to lepidopteran-toxic activity which may be screened for by techniques known in the art.
In particular, site-specific mutagenesis is a technique useful in the preparation of individual peptides, or biologically functional equivalent proteins or peptides, through specific mutagenesis of the underlying DNA. The technique further provides a ready ability to prepare and test sequence variants, for example, incorporating one or more of the foregoing considerations, by introducing one or more nucleotide sequence changes into the DNA. Site-specific mutagenesis allows the production of mutants through the use of specific oligonucleotide sequences which encode the DNA sequence of the desired mutation, as well as a sufficient number of adjacent nucleotides, to provide a primer sequence of sufficient size and sequence complexity to form a stable duplex on both sides of the deletion junction being traversed. Typically, a primer of about 17 to about 75 nucleotides or more in length is preferred, with about 10 to about 25 or more residues on both sides of the junction of the sequence being altered.
In general, the technique of site-specific mutagenesis is well known in the art, as exemplified by various publications. As will be appreciated, the technique typically employs a phage vector which exists in both a single stranded and double stranded form. Typical vectors useful in site-directed mutagenesis include vectors such as the M13 phage. These phage are readily commercially available and their use is generally well known to those skilled in the art. Double stranded plasmids are also routinely employed in site directed mutagenesis which eliminates the step of transferring the gene of interest from a plasmid to a phage.
In general, site-directed mutagenesis in accordance herewith is performed by first obtaining a single-stranded vector or melting apart of two strands of a double stranded vector which includes within its sequence a DNA sequence which encodes the desired peptide. An oligonucleotide primer bearing the desired mutated sequence is prepared, generally synthetically. This primer is then annealed with the single-stranded vector, and subjected to DNA polymerizing enzymes such as E. coli polymerase I Klenow fragment, in order to complete the synthesis of the mutation-bearing strand. Thus, a heteroduplex is formed wherein one strand encodes the original non-mutated sequence and the second strand bears the desired mutation. This heteroduplex vector is then used to transform or transfect appropriate cells, such as E. coli cells, and clones are selected which include recombinant vectors bearing the mutated sequence arrangement. A genetic selection scheme was devised by Kunkel et al. (1987) to enrich for clones incorporating the mutagenic oligonucleotide. Alternatively, the use of PCR(trademark) with commercially available thermostable enzymes such as Taq polymerase may be used to incorporate a mutagenic oligonucleotide primer into an amplified DNA fragment that can then be cloned into an appropriate cloning or expression vector. The PCR(trademark)-mediated mutagenesis procedures of Tomic et al. (1990) and Upender et al. (1995) provide two examples of such protocols. A PCR(trademark) employing a thermostable ligase in addition to a thermostable polymerase may also be used to incorporate a phosphorylated mutagenic oligonucleotide into an amplified DNA fragment that may then be cloned into an appropriate cloning or expression vector. The mutagenesis procedure described by Michael (1994) provides an example of one such protocol.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, oligonucleotide-directed mutagenesis may be used to insert or delete amino acid residues within a loop region. For instance, this mutagenic oligonucleotide could be used to delete a proline residue (P120) within loop xcex1 3-4 of the Cry1C protein from EG6346 or aizawai strain 7.29:
Likewise, this mutagenic oligonucleotide may be used to add an alanine residue between amino acid residues N121 and N122 within loop xcex1 3-4 of the Cry1C protein from EG6346 or aizawai strain 7.29:
The preparation of sequence variants of the selected peptide-encoding DNA segments using site-directed mutagenesis is provided as a means of producing potentially useful species and is not meant to be limiting as there are other ways in which sequence variants of peptides and the DNA sequences encoding them may be obtained. For example, recombinant vectors encoding the desired peptide sequence may be treated with mutagenic agents, such as hydroxylamine, to obtain sequence variants.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coligonucleotide directed mutagenesis procedurexe2x80x9d refers to template-dependent processes and vector-mediated propagation which result in an increase in the concentration of a specific nucleic acid molecule relative to its initial concentration, or in an increase in the concentration of a detectable signal, such as amplification. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coligonucleotide directed mutagenesis procedurexe2x80x9d is intended to refer to a process that involves the template-dependent extension of a primer molecule. The term template dependent process refers to nucleic acid synthesis of an RNA or a DNA molecule wherein the sequence of the newly synthesized strand of nucleic acid is dictated by the well-known rules of complementary base pairing (see, for example, Watson, 1987). Typically, vector mediated methodologies involve the introduction of the nucleic acid fragment into a DNA or RNA vector, the clonal amplification of the vector, and the recovery of the amplified nucleic acid fragment. Examples of such methodologies are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224, specifically incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A number of template dependent processes are available to amplify the target sequences of interest present in a sample. One of the best known amplification methods is the polymerase chain reaction (PCR(trademark)) which is described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195, 4,683,202 and 4,800,159, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Briefly, in PCR(trademark), two primer sequences are prepared which are complementary to regions on opposite complementary strands of the target sequence. An excess of deoxynucleoside triphosphates are added to a reaction mixture along with a DNA polymerase (e.g., Taq polymerase). If the target sequence is present in a sample, the primers will bind to the target and the polymerase will cause the primers to be extended along the target sequence by adding on nucleotides. By raising and lowering the temperature of the reaction mixture, the extended primers will dissociate from the target to form reaction products, excess primers will bind to the target and to the reaction products and the process is repeated. Preferably a reverse transcriptase PCR(trademark) amplification procedure may be performed in order to quantify the amount of mRNA amplified. Polymerase chain reaction methodologies are well known in the art.
Another method for amplification is the ligase chain reaction (referred to as LCR), disclosed in Eur. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 320,308, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In LCR, two complementary probe pairs are prepared, and in the presence of the target sequence, each pair will bind to opposite complementary strands of the target such that they abut. In the presence of a ligase, the two probe pairs will link to form a single unit. By temperature cycling, as in PCR(trademark), bound ligated units dissociate from the target and then serve as xe2x80x9ctarget sequencesxe2x80x9d for ligation of excess probe pairs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,750, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes an alternative method of amplification similar to LCR for binding probe pairs to a target sequence.
Qbeta Replicase, described in PCT Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. PCT/US87/00880, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, may also be used as still another amplification method in the present invention. In this method, a replicative sequence of RNA which has a region complementary to that of a target is added to a sample in the presence of an RNA polymerase. The polymerase will copy the replicative sequence which can then be detected.
An isothermal amplification method, in which restriction endonucleases and ligases are used to achieve the amplification of target molecules that contain nucleotide 5xe2x80x2-[xcex1-thio]triphosphates in one strand of a restriction site (Walker et al., 1992, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), may also be useful in the amplification of nucleic acids in the present invention.
Strand Displacement Amplification (SDA) is another method of carrying out isothermal amplification of nucleic acids which involves multiple rounds of strand displacement and synthesis, ie. nick translation. A similar method, called Repair Chain Reaction (RCR) is another method of amplification which may be useful in the present invention and is involves annealing several probes throughout a region targeted for amplification, followed by a repair reaction in which only two of the four bases are present. The other two bases can be added as biotinylated derivatives for easy detection. A similar approach is used in SDA.
Sequences can also be detected using a cyclic probe reaction (CPR). In CPR, a probe having a 3xe2x80x2 and 5xe2x80x2 sequences of non-Cry1C specific DNA and middle sequence of Cry1C protein specific RNA is hybridized to DNA which is present in a sample. Upon hybridization, the reaction is treated with RNaseH, and the products of the probe identified as distinctive products generating a signal which are released after digestion. The original template is annealed to another cycling probe and the reaction is repeated. Thus, CPR involves amplifying a signal generated by hybridization of a probe to a cry1C specific expressed nucleic acid.
Still other amplification methods described in Great Britain Pat. Appl. No. 2 202 328, and in PCT Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. PCT/US89/01025, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, may be used in accordance with the present invention. In the former application, xe2x80x9cmodifiedxe2x80x9d primers are used in a PCR like, template and enzyme dependent synthesis. The primers may be modified by labeling with a capture moiety (e.g., biotin) and/or a detector moiety (e.g. enzyme). In the latter application, an excess of labeled probes are added to a sample. In the presence of the target sequence, the probe binds and is cleaved catalytically. After cleavage, the target sequence is released intact to be bound by excess probe. Cleavage of the labeled probe signals the presence of the target sequence.
Other nucleic acid amplification procedures include transcription-based amplification systems (TAS) (Kwoh et al., 1989; PCT Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 88/10315, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), including nucleic acid sequence based amplification (NASBA) and 3SR. In NASBA, the nucleic acids can be prepared for amplification by standard phenol/chloroform extraction, heat denaturation of a sample, treatment with lysis buffer and minispin columns for isolation of DNA and RNA or guanidinium chloride extraction of RNA. These amplification techniques involve annealing a primer which has crystal protein-specific sequences. Following polymerization, DNA/RNA hybrids are digested with RNase H while double stranded DNA molecules are heat denatured again. In either case the single stranded DNA is made fully double stranded by addition of second crystal protein-specific primer, followed by polymerization. The double stranded DNA molecules are then multiply transcribed by a polymerase such as T7 or SP6. In an isothermal cyclic reaction, the RNAs are reverse transcribed into double stranded DNA, and transcribed once against with a polymerase such as T7 or SP6. The resulting products, whether truncated or complete, indicate crystal protein-specific sequences.
Eur. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 329,822, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, disclose a nucleic acid amplification process involving cyclically synthesizing single-stranded RNA (xe2x80x9cssRNAxe2x80x9d), ssDNA, and double-stranded DNA (dsDNA), which may be used in accordance with the present invention. The ssRNA is a first template for a first primer oligonucleotide, which is elongated by reverse transcriptase (RNA-dependent DNA polymerase). The RNA is then removed from resulting DNA:RNA duplex by the action of ribonuclease H (RNase H, an RNase specific for RNA in a duplex with either DNA or RNA). The resultant ssDNA is a second template for a second primer, which also includes the sequences of an RNA polymerase promoter (exemplified by T7 RNA polymerase) 5xe2x80x2 to its homology to its template. This primer is then extended by DNA polymerase (exemplified by the large xe2x80x9cKlenowxe2x80x9d fragment of E coli DNA polymerase I), resulting as a double-stranded DNA (xe2x80x9cdsDNAxe2x80x9d) molecule, having a sequence identical to that of the original RNA between the primers and having additionally, at one end, a promoter sequence. This promoter sequence can be used by the appropriate RNA polymerase to make many RNA copies of the DNA. These copies can then re-enter the cycle leading to very swift amplification. With proper choice of enzymes, this amplification can be done isothermally without addition of enzymes at each cycle. Because of the cyclical nature of this process, the starting sequence can be chosen to be in the form of either DNA or RNA.
PCT Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. WO 89/06700, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, disclose a nucleic acid sequence amplification scheme based on the hybridization of a promoter/primer sequence to a target single-stranded DNA (xe2x80x9cssDNAxe2x80x9d) followed by transcription of many RNA copies of the sequence. This scheme is not cyclic; i.e. new templates are not produced from the resultant RNA transcripts. Other amplification methods include xe2x80x9cRACExe2x80x9d (Frohman, 1990), and xe2x80x9cone-sided PCRxe2x80x9d (Ohara, 1989) which are well-known to those of skill in the art.
Methods based on ligation of two (or more) oligonucleotides in the presence of nucleic acid having the sequence of the resulting xe2x80x9cdi-oligonucleotidexe2x80x9d, thereby amplifying the di-oligonucleotide (Wu and Dean, 1996, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), may also be used in the amplification of DNA sequences of the present invention.
2.7 Phage-Resistant Variants
To prepare phage resistant variants of the B. thuringiensis mutants, an aliquot of the phage lysate is spread onto nutrient agar and allowed to dry. An aliquot of the phage sensitive bacterial strain is then plated directly over the dried lysate and allowed to dry. The plates are incubated at 30xc2x0 C. The plates are incubated for 2 days and, at that time, numerous colonies could be seen growing on the agar. Some of these colonies are picked and subcultured onto nutrient agar plates. These apparent resistant cultures are tested for resistance by cross streaking with the phage lysate. A line of the phage lysate is streaked on the plate and allowed to dry. The presumptive resistant cultures are then streaked across the phage line. Resistant bacterial cultures show no lysis anywhere in the streak across the phage line after overnight incubation at 30xc2x0 C. The resistance to phage is then reconfirmed by plating a lawn of the resistant culture onto a nutrient agar plate. The sensitive strain is also plated in the same manner to serve as the positive control. After drying, a drop of the phage lysate is plated in the center of the plate and allowed to dry. Resistant cultures showed no lysis in the area where the phage lysate has been placed after incubation at 30xc2x0 C. for 24 hours.
2.8 Transgenic Hosts/Transformed Cells Comprising Cyr1C* DNA Segments
The invention also discloses and claims host cells, both native, and genetically engineered, which express the novel cry1C* genes to produce Cry1C* polypeptides. Preferred examples of bacterial host cells include Bacillus thuringiensis NRRL B-21590, NRRL B-21591, NRRL B-21592, NRRL B-21638, NRRL B-21639, NRRL B-21640, NRRL B-21609. and NRRL B-21610.
Methods of using such cells to produce Cry1C* crystal proteins are also disclosed. Such methods generally involve culturing the host cell (such as Bacillus thuringiensis NRRL B-21590, NRRL B-21591, NRRL B-21592, NRRL B-21638, NRRL B-21639, NRRL B-21640, NRRL B-21609. or NRRL B-21610) under conditions effective to produce a Cry1C* crystal protein, and obtaining the Cry1C* crystal protein from said cell.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides methods for producing a transgenic plant which expresses a nucleic acid segment encoding the novel recombinant crystal proteins of the present invention. The process of producing transgenic plants is well-known in the art. In general, the method comprises transforming a suitable host cell with one or more DNA segments which contain one or more promoters operatively linked to a coding region that encodes one or more of the novel B. thuringiensis Cry1C-R148A, Cry1C-R148G, Cry1C-R148M Cry1C-R148L, Cry1C-R180A, Cry1C-R148D, Cry1C.499, Cry1C563 and Cry1C.579 crystal proteins. Such a coding region is generally operatively linked to a transcription-terminating region, whereby the promoter is capable of driving the transcription of the coding region in the cell, and hence providing the cell the ability to produce the recombinant protein in vivo. Alternatively, in instances where it is desirable to control, regulate, or decrease the amount of a particular recombinant crystal protein expressed in a particular transgenic cell, the invention also provides for the expression of crystal protein antisense mRNA. The use of antisense mRNA as a means of controlling or decreasing the amount of a given protein of interest in a cell is well-known in the art.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a transgenic plant which express a gene or gene segment encoding one or more of the novel polypeptide compositions disclosed herein. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctransgenic plantxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to a plant that has incorporated DNA sequences, including but not limited to genes which are perhaps not normally present, DNA sequences not normally transcribed into RNA or translated into a protein (xe2x80x9cexpressedxe2x80x9d), or any other genes or DNA sequences which one desires to introduce into the non-transformed plant, such as genes which may normally be present in the non-transformed plant but which one desires to either genetically engineer or to have altered expression.
It is contemplated that in some instances the genome of a transgenic plant of the present invention will have been augmented through the stable introduction of one or more Cry1C-R148A-, Cry1C-R148D-, Cry1C-R148G, Cry1C-R148M, Cry1C-R148L, Cry1C-R180A- Cry1C.499-, Cry1C.563-, or Cry1C.579-encoding transgenes, either native, synthetically modified, or mutated. In some instances, more than one transgene will be incorporated into the genome of the transformed host plant cell. Such is the case when more than one crystal protein-encoding DNA segment is incorporated into the genome of such a plant. In certain situations, it may be desirable to have one, two, three, four, or even more B. thuringiensis crystal proteins (either native or recombinantly-engineered) incorporated and stably expressed in the transformed transgenic plant.
A preferred gene which may be introduced includes, for example, a crystal protein-encoding a DNA sequence from bacterial origin, and particularly one or more of those described herein which are obtained from Bacillus spp. Highly preferred nucleic acid sequences are those obtained from B. thuringiensis, or any of those sequences which have been genetically engineered to decrease or increase the insecticidal activity of the crystal protein in such a transformed host cell.
Means for transforming a plant cell and the preparation of a transgenic cell line are well-known in the art, and are discussed herein. Vectors, plasmids, cosmids, YACs (yeast artificial chromosomes) and DNA segments for use in transforming such cells will, of course, generally comprise either the operons, genes, or gene-derived sequences of the present invention, either native, or synthetically-derived, and particularly those encoding the disclosed crystal proteins. These DNA constructs can further include structures such as promoters, enhancers, polylinkers, or even gene sequences which have positively- or negatively-regulating activity upon the particular genes of interest as desired. The DNA segment or gene may encode either a native or modified crystal protein, which will be expressed in the resultant recombinant cells, and/or which will impart an improved phenotype to the regenerated plant.
Such transgenic plants may be desirable for increasing the insecticidal resistance of a monocotyledonous or dicotyledonous plant, by incorporating into such a plant, a transgenic DNA segment encoding a Cry1C-R148A, Cry1C-R148D, Cry1C-R148G, Cry1C-R148L, Cry1C-R148M, Cry1C-R180A, Cry1C.499, Cry1C.563, and/or Cry1C.579 crystal protein which is toxic to lepidopteran insects. Particularly preferred plants include grains such as corn, wheat, barley, maize, and oats; legumes such as soybeans; cotton; turf and pasture grasses; ornamental plants; shrubs; trees; vegetables, berries, fruits, and other commercially-important crops including garden and houseplants.
In a related aspect, the present invention also encompasses a seed produced by the transformed plant, a progeny from such seed, and a seed produced by the progeny of the original transgenic plant, produced in accordance with the above process. Such progeny and seeds will have one or more crystal protein transgene(s) stably incorporated into its genome, and such progeny plants will inherit the traits afforded by the introduction of a stable transgene in Mendelian fashion. All such transgenic plants having incorporated into their genome transgenic DNA segments encoding one or more Cry1C-R148A, Cry1C-R148D, Cry1C-R148G, Cry1C-R148M, Cry1C-R148L, Cry1C-R180A. Cry1C.499, Cry1C.563 or Cry1C.579 crystal proteins or polypeptides are aspects of this invention. Particularly preferred transgenes for the practice of the invention include nucleic acid segments comprising one or more cry1C-R148A, cry1C-R148D, cry1C-R148G, cry1C-R148M, cry1C-R148L, cry1C-R180A, cry1C.499, cry1C.563 or cry1C.579 gene(s).
2.9 Crystal Protein Compositions as Insecticides and Methods of Use
The inventors contemplate that the crystal protein compositions disclosed herein will find particular utility as insecticides for topical and/or systemic application to field crops, grasses, fruits and vegetables, and ornamental plants.
Disclosed and claimed is a composition comprising an insecticidally-effective amount of a Cry1C* crystal protein composition. The composition preferably comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61 or biologically-functional equivalents thereof. The insecticide composition may also comprise a Cry1C* crystal protein that is encoded by a nucleic acid sequence having the sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60, or, alternatively, a nucleic acid sequence which hybridizes to the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60 under conditions of moderate stringency.
The insecticide comprises a Bacillus thuringiensis NRRL B-21590, NRRL B-21591, NRRL B-21592, NRRL B-21638, NRRL B-21639, NRRL B-21640, NRRL B-21609, or NRRL B-21610 cell, or a culture of these cells, or a mixture of one or more B. thuringiensis cells which express one or more of the novel crystal proteins of the invention. In certain aspects it may be desirable to prepare compositions which contain a plurality of crystal proteins, either native or modified, for treatment of one or more types of susceptible insects.
The inventors contemplate that any formulation methods known to those of skill in the art may be employed using the proteins disclosed herein to prepare such bioinsecticide compositions. It may be desirable to formulate whole cell preparations, cell extracts, cell suspensions, cell homogenates, cell lysates, cell supernatants, cell filtrates, or cell pellets of a cell culture (preferably a bacterial cell culture such as a Bacillus thuringiensis NRRL B-21590, NRRL B-21591, NRRL B-21592, NRRL B-21638, NRRL B-21639, NRRL B-21640, NRRL B-21609, or NRRL B-21610 culture) that expresses one or more cry1C* DNA segments to produce the encoded Cry1C* protein(s) or peptide(s). The methods for preparing such formulations are known to those of skill in the art, and may include, e.g., desiccation, lyophilization, homogenization, extraction, filtration, centrifugation, sedimentation, or concentration of one or more cultures of bacterial cells, such as Bacillus NRRL B-21590, NRRL B-21591, NRRL B-21592, NRRL B-21638, NRRL B-21639, NRRL B-21640, NRRL B-21609, or NRRL B-21610 cells, which express the Cry1C * peptide(s) of interest.
In one preferred embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises an oil flowable suspension comprising lysed or unlysed bacterial cells, spores, or crystals which contain one or more of the novel crystal proteins disclosed herein. Preferably the cells are B. thuringiensis cells, however, any such bacterial host cell expressing the novel nucleic acid segments disclosed herein and producing a crystal protein is contemplated to be useful, such as Bacillus spp., including B. megaterium, B. subtilis; B. cereus, Escherichia spp., including E. coli, and/or Pseudomonas spp., including P. cepacia, P. aeruginosa, and P. fluorescens. Alternatively, the oil flowable suspension may consist of a combination of one or more of the following compositions: lysed or unlysed bacterial cells, spores, crystals, and/or purified crystal proteins.
In a second preferred embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises a water dispersible granule or powder. This granule or powder may comprise lysed or unlysed bacterial cells, spores, or crystals which contain one or more of the novel crystal proteins disclosed herein. Preferred sources for these compositions include bacterial cells such as B. thuringiensis cells, however, bacteria of the genera Bacillus, Escherichia, and Pseudomonas which have been transformed with a DNA segment disclosed herein and expressing the crystal protein are also contemplated to be useful. Alternatively, the granule or powder may consist of a combination of one or more of the following compositions: lysed or unlysed bacterial cells, spores, crystals, and/or purified crystal proteins.
In a third important embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises a wettable powder, spray, emulsion, colloid, aqueous or organic solution, dust, pellet, or collodial concentrate. Such a composition may contain either unlysed or lysed bacterial cells, spores, crystals, or cell extracts as described above, which contain one or more of the novel crystal proteins disclosed herein. Preferred bacterial cells are B. thuringiensis cells, however, bacteria such as B. megaterium, B. subtilis, B. cereus, E. coli, or Pseudomonas spp. cells transformed with a DNA segment disclosed herein and expressing the crystal protein are also contemplated to be useful. Such dry forms of the insecticidal compositions may be formulated to dissolve immediately upon wetting, or alternatively, dissolve in a controlled-release, sustained-release, or other time-dependent manner. Alternatively, such a composition may consist of a combination of one or more of the following compositions: lysed or unlysed bacterial cells, spores, crystals, and/or purified crystal proteins.
In a fourth important embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises an aqueous solution or suspension or cell culture of lysed or unlysed bacterial cells, spores, crystals, or a mixture of lysed or unlysed bacterial cells, spores, and/or crystals, such as those described above which contain one or more of the novel crystal proteins disclosed herein. Such aqueous solutions or suspensions may be provided as a concentrated stock solution which is diluted prior to application, or alternatively, as a diluted solution ready-to-apply.
For these methods involving application of bacterial cells, the cellular host containing the Crystal protein gene(s) may be grown in any convenient nutrient medium, where the DNA construct provides a selective advantage, providing for a selective medium so that substantially all or all of the cells retain the B. thuringiensis gene. These cells may then be harvested in accordance with conventional ways. Alternatively, the cells can be treated prior to harvesting.
When the insecticidal compositions comprise B. thuringiensis cells, spores, and/or crystals containing the modified crystal protein(s) of interest, such compositions may be formulated in a variety of ways. They may be employed as wettable powders, granules or dusts, by mixing with various inert materials, such as inorganic minerals (phyllosilicates, carbonates, sulfates, phosphates, and the like) or botanical materials (powdered corncobs, rice hulls, walnut shells, and the like). The formulations may include spreader-sticker adjuvants, stabilizing agents, other pesticidal additives, or surfactants. Liquid formulations may be aqueous-based or non-aqueous and employed as foams, suspensions, emulsifiable concentrates, or the like. The ingredients may include rheological agents, surfactants, emulsifiers, dispersants, or polymers.
Alternatively, the novel Cry1C-derived mutated crystal proteins may be prepared by native or recombinant bacterial expression systems in vitro and isolated for subsequent field application. Such protein may be either in crude cell lysates, suspensions, colloids, etc., or alternatively may be purified, refined, buffered, and/or further processed, before formulating in an active biocidal formulation. Likewise, under certain circumstances, it may be desirable to isolate crystals and/or spores from bacterial cultures expressing the crystal protein and apply solutions, suspensions, or collodial preparations of such crystals and/or spores as the active bioinsecticidal composition.
Another important aspect of the invention is a method of controlling lepidopteran insects which are susceptible to the novel compositions disclosed herein. Such a method generally comprises contacting the insect or insect population, colony, etc., with an insecticidally-effective amount of a Cry1C* crystal protein composition. The method may utilize Cry1C* crystal proteins such as those disclosed in SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 6, SEQ ID NO: 8, SEQ ID NO: 10, SEQ ID NO: 12, SEQ ID NO: 59, or SEQ ID NO: 61, or biologically functional equivalents thereof. Alternatively, the method may utilize one or more Cry1C* crystal proteins which are encoded by the nucleic acid sequences of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60, or by one or more nucleic acid sequences which hybridize to the sequences of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 3, SEQ ID NO: 5, SEQ ID NO: 7, SEQ ID NO: 9, SEQ ID NO: 11, SEQ ID NO: 58, or SEQ ID NO: 60, under conditions of moderate, or higher, stringency. The methods for identifying sequences which hybridize to those disclosed under conditions of moderate or higher stringency are well-known to those of skill in the art, and are discussed herein.
Regardless of the method of application, the amount of the active component(s) are applied at an insecticidally-effective amount, which will vary depending on such factors as, for example, the specific lepidopteran insects to be controlled, the specific plant or crop to be treated, the environmental conditions, and the method, rate, and quantity of application of the insecticidally-active composition.
The insecticide compositions described may be made by formulating either the bacterial cell, crystal and/or spore suspension, or isolated protein component with the desired agriculturally-acceptable carrier. The compositions may be formulated prior to administration in an appropriate means such as lyophilized, freeze-dried, dessicated, or in an aqueous carrier, medium or suitable diluent, such as saline or other buffer. The formulated compositions may be in the form of a dust or granular material, or a suspension in oil (vegetable or mineral), or water or oil/water emulsions, or as a wettable powder, or in combination with any other carrier material suitable for agricultural application. Suitable agricultural carriers can be solid or liquid and are well known in the art. The term xe2x80x9cagriculturally-acceptable carrierxe2x80x9d covers all adjuvants, e.g., inert components, dispersants, surfactants, tackifiers, binders, etc. that are ordinarily used in insecticide formulation technology; these are well known to those skilled in insecticide formulation. The formulations may be mixed with one or more solid or liquid adjuvants and prepared by various means, e.g., by homogeneously mixing, blending and/or grinding the insecticidal composition with suitable adjuvants using conventional formulation techniques.
The insecticidal compositions of this invention are applied to the environment of the target lepidopteran insect, typically onto the foliage of the plant or crop to be protected, by conventional methods, preferably by spraying. The strength and duration of insecticidal application will be set with regard to conditions specific to the particular pest(s), crop(s) to be treated and particular environmental conditions. The proportional ratio of active ingredient to carrier will naturally depend on the chemical nature, solubility, and stability of the insecticidal composition, as well as the particular formulation contemplated.
Other application techniques, e.g., dusting, sprinkling, soaking, soil injection, seed coating, seedling coating, spraying, aerating, misting, atomizing, and the like, are also feasible and may be required under certain circumstances such as e.g., insects that cause root or stalk infestation, or for application to delicate vegetation or ornamental plants. These application procedures are also well-known to those of skill in the art.
The insecticidal composition of the invention may be employed in the method of the invention singly or in combination with other compounds, including and not limited to other pesticides. The method of the invention may also be used in conjunction with other treatments such as surfactants, detergents, polymers or time-release formulations. The insecticidal compositions of the present invention may be formulated for either systemic or topical use.
The concentration of insecticidal composition which is used for environmental, systemic, or foliar application will vary widely depending upon the nature of the particular formulation, means of application, environmental conditions, and degree of biocidal activity. Typically, the bioinsecticidal composition will be present in the applied formulation at a concentration of at least about 1% by weight and may be up to and including about 99% by weight. Dry formulations of the compositions may be from about 1% to about 99% or more by weight of the composition, while liquid formulations may generally comprise from about 1% to about 99% or more of the active ingredient by weight. Formulations which comprise intact bacterial cells will generally contain from about 104 to about 1012 cells/mg.
The insecticidal formulation may be administered to a particular plant or target area in one or more applications as needed, with a typical field application rate per hectare ranging on the order of from about 1 g to about 1 kg, 2 kg, 5, kg, or more of active ingredient.
2.10 Biological Functional Equivalents
Modification and changes may be made in the structure of the peptides of the present invention and DNA segments which encode them and still obtain a functional molecule that encodes a protein or peptide with desirable characteristics. The following is a discussion based upon changing the amino acids of a protein to create an equivalent, or even an improved, second-generation molecule. In particular embodiments of the invention, mutated crystal proteins are contemplated to be useful for increasing the insecticidal activity of the protein, and consequently increasing the insecticidal activity and/or expression of the recombinant transgene in a plant cell. The amino acid changes may be achieved by changing the codons of the DNA sequence, according to the codons given in Table 3.
For example, certain amino acids may be substituted for other amino acids in a protein structure without appreciable loss of interactive binding capacity with structures such as, for example, antigen-binding regions of antibodies or binding sites on substrate molecules. Since it is the interactive capacity and nature of a protein that defines that protein""s biological functional activity, certain amino acid sequence substitutions can be made in a protein sequence, and, of course, its underlying DNA coding sequence, and nevertheless obtain a protein with like properties. It is thus contemplated by the inventors That various changes may be made in the peptide sequences of the disclosed compositions, or corresponding DNA sequences which encode said peptides without appreciable loss of their biological utility or activity.
In making such changes, the hydropathic index of amino acids may be considered. The importance of the hydropathic amino acid index in conferring interactive biologic function on a protein is generally understood in the art (Kyte and Doolittle, 1982, incorporate herein by reference). It is accepted that the relative hydropathic character of the amino acid contributes to the secondary structure of the resultant protein, which in turn defines the interaction of the protein with other molecules, for example, enzymes, substrates, receptors, DNA, antibodies, antigens, and the like.
Each amino acid has been assigned a hydropathic index on the basis of their hydrophobicity and charge characteristics (Kyte and Doolittle, 1982), these are: isoleucine (+4.5); valine (+4.2); leucine (+3.8); phenylalanine (+2.8); cysteine/cystine (+2.5); methionine (+1.9); alanine (+1.8); glycine (xe2x88x920.4); threonine (xe2x88x920.7); serine (xe2x88x920.8); tryptophan (xe2x88x920.9); tyrosine (xe2x88x921.3); proline (xe2x88x921.6); histidine (xe2x88x923.2); glutamate (xe2x88x923.5); glutamine (xe2x88x923.5); aspartate (xe2x88x923.5); asparagine (xe2x88x923.5); lysine (xe2x88x923.9); and arginine (xe2x88x924.5).
It is known in the art that certain amino acids may be substituted by other amino acids having a similar hydropathic index or score and still result in a protein with similar biological activity, i.e., still obtain a biological functionally equivalent protein. In making such changes, the substitution of amino acids whose hydropathic indices are within xc2x12 is preferred, those which are within xc2x11 are particularly preferred, and those within xc2x10.5 are even more particularly preferred.
It is also understood in the art that the substitution of like amino acids can be made effectively on the basis of hydrophilicity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, incorporated herein by reference, states that the greatest local average hydrophilicity of a protein, as governed by the hydrophilicity of its adjacent amino acids, correlates with a biological property of the protein.
As detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, the following hydrophilicity values have been assigned to amino acid residues: arginine (+3.0); lysine (+3.0); aspartate (+3.0xc2x11); glutamate (+3.0xc2x11); serine (+0.3); asparagine (+0.2); glutamine (+0.2); glycine (0); threonine (xe2x88x920.4); proline (xe2x88x920.5xc2x11); alanine (xe2x88x920.5); histidine (xe2x88x920.5); cysteine (xe2x88x921.0); methionine (xe2x88x921.3); valine (xe2x88x921.5); leucine (xe2x88x921.8); isoleucine (xe2x88x921.8); tyrosine (xe2x88x922.3); phenylalanine (xe2x88x922.5); tryptophan (xe2x88x923.4).
It is understood that an amino acid can be substituted for another having a similar hydrophilicity value and still obtain a biologically equivalent, and in particular, an immunologically equivalent protein. In such changes, the substitution of amino acids whose hydrophilicity values are within xc2x12 is preferred, those which are within xc2x11 are particularly preferred, and those within xc2x10.5 are even more particularly preferred.
As outlined above, amino acid substitutions are generally therefore based on the relative similarity of the amino acid side-chain substituents, for example, their hydrophobicity, hydrophilicity, charge, size, and the like. Exemplary substitutions which take various of the foregoing characteristics into consideration are well known to those of skill in the art and include: arginine and lysine; glutamate and aspartate; serine and threonine; glutamine and asparagine; and valine, leucine and isoleucine.